


Anatomy of a Moral Man

by ShyOwl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Compromised Steve, Extremely Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Tony Stark, Obsessive Behavior, PTSD, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Tony Stark, Villain Friendships, Villain Tony Stark, possible future non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a young age Tony understood he was not meant to be a hero and the world, he believes, is far better for it. With his rule now set in stone, his life is finally settling down. That is until something was found buried underneath the ice.</p><p>Tony may not be a hero but that did not stop him from falling in love with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honest confession: I just couldn't resist making Tony Stark a bad-boy villain. It's a weakness of mine. I wanted to try and keep the Avengers relatively in character but their moral compasses are askew. They have the ability of being good but go about it a very dark way. There will be plenty of funny and light-hearted moments, this story is by no means all dark (though re-reading it the tone is rather creepy with the Avengers' attitude) but you all need to be warned that Tony is dark character and a villain. He says and does things to Steve and others that can for sure be trigger-y to some. At this point in time, I have no plans on there being actual rape within the story. However, the possible creepiness and possible manipulation that'll appear feels like the warning should be used unless I'm told otherwise. Please heed the tags and be warned that I'm not yet sure how dark (or not dark) this story may progress to, so they may change.

-o-

“Congrats, Stark. It’s signed and all yours.” Clint whistled and tapped his calloused hands on the thick stacks of papers. “Damn you killed a lot of trees for this.”

“I killed a lot of people for this." Tony corrected with a tsk. "The UN killed the trees. Don't blame me for the wrong murder."

"Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy." Clint started to thumb through the paperwork. His nose scrunched up in disgust at all the political jargon used throughout. "This thing could put a guy to sleep. And you had to sit and listen as it was read aloud?"

The memory of the two day-long session of reads, questions, and horrendous boredom brought a terrible shudder over Tony's form. "Let's not think of that. As you said, it's signed and all mine. Done." He stretched back into his leather chair and sighed. The chair squeaked within the silent office-space as the group chewed over the world. Its weight was tremendous and grand but Tony found he did not mind its heaviness on his shoulders. When he looked around he could tell his comrades did not either.

It was tense in his space. Everyone understood while one battle has ended another was about to begin and it would be long and hard. It did not matter, though. They had done it. He had done it. Nearly twenty-years of hard, dirty, bloody work was accomplished. A world-changing victory. Tony found it giddy and interesting to realize his name was being written in history books as they talked. He and the Avengers would have chapters dedicated to them. How a group of misfits changed the world for the better and now owned it.

The grin that crawled up his face was one that would make typical people flinch. He was so happy. Everything felt quite beautiful in the moment. “All that paper...Natasha’s poor koalas.”

“Wrong trees.” Natasha said. She was up on her feet, side pressed on his chair, as she played with her phone. The light glinted on her red-hair and made the bruises and scabs on her right hand bloom darker. It was another reminder of where they had come from and what they had accomplished. The remainders of the final necessities it took to win the world. A few words from the Black Widow had plenty of people willing to keep jaws shut. Of course, it helped a few dignitaries had their jaws wired shut after a talk. Tony noticed Natasha carried wounds around finer than pearls. He still made a mental note to buy her the best set of pearls on the market for her hard work. Probably with a wire lining for future missions.

“You don’t know that. Probably orphaned plenty of big-assed-nosed bears just to say ‘we love Stark’ in, what, fifteen copies of a five hundred page document.”

“Twenty-three copies and four hundred and seventy two pages.” Bruce corrected as he cleaned his readers.

“Don’t get smart, Bruce."

"Oh," Bruce cleared his throat to hide a smile. "Wouldn't dream of it your excellency." 

"Jealousy over my power is so unbecoming." Tony drawled. "How about I make it better, hmm? I’ll give you your own continent or something you can rule over. Want Antarctica? Plenty of quiet, nerdy stuff to do there. And penguins! Doesn’t the Mean Green love penguins? Who doesn’t love penguins? You can have an army of them. I think I’ll make an army of them as a matter of fact. Jarvis, make note of that. We'll give them cute jet-packs so they can finally fly.” 

"Jarvis, do not make note of that." Natasha interrupted.

"You're no fun."

"I'm more fun than Ms. Potts will be if you actually spend time, money, and resources on making penguins fly and into assassins."

"Fair enough."

Bruce snorted but quickly after let out a small chuckle. “I don’t think the Star Accords gives you the rights to give away continents like party-bags. But I appreciate the gesture.” 

“Details,” Tony waved him off. “I’ll make changes like that later and get you that penguin-wasteland so Mean Green can have some alone time. But first,” he brushed the international documents to the side and waved a hand over his desk and a light blue screen and keyboard started to glow in front of the group. “I, sadly, have to be boring and keep up with some promises I made.” He sighed dramatically and rubbed his head like a migraine was forming. “They were all so whiny I had to give them something. I’m regretting it now.”

“Most leaders have to suffer some political headaches, my friend.” Thor chortled. “You were most fair even when you could’ve used force. A strong start to what I hope is an everlasting reign. Be proud of your accomplishment and how easily you vanquished your foes!”

“Lovely speech. I always enjoy the reminder of how amazing I am. But you’re still not getting the mead until the actual party.” Tony warned and waved a scolding finger. “Which isn’t until," he now dramatically checked his watch, "a few more hours. And I best not see you down some of that thousand-year brain killer until we _all_ can get our booze on, got it?”

“Your first decree?”

Tony huffed, “Yes. Dammit. You really made we waste that one.”

Thor just grinned as if it were his plan all along though everyone noticed him, sourly, push back his hidden bottle of Asgard liquor.

“Now, business folks. _Business_. No more us being…us. Ahem,” he cleared his throat and ignored how his friends grinned. They were trying to mess him up and it was so hard to not grin back and start giggling. He could not do that now. There was far too much to do before relaxation. His mind provided a tornado of needs and plots that had a timeline of less than a month. The last few nations to threaten, the bribes of research, the act of kindness with vaccines, the rumors of a mole, and so much more. It made his head pound and all he wanted was the strongest whiskey in his cabinet. It was difficult to resist the temptation of starting the festivities early but he wanted to enjoy partying without any distractions. Sadly, that meant work.

'Almost, Stark. Just go a little further. What would he do? He'd focus and work.'

Tony took a deep inhale and focused himself and the tornado started to calm. His mind filled with clear, precise pictures of the next steps. Brilliant. He simply was brilliant. “Thor, after tonight, I need you to go back home and see how our deal with your father is coming. I want to get a move on those weapons he promised us.” Tony said as he stared down the god of thunder. "I plan on keeping my end of the bargain up with the Accords but Romanoff here has informed me there is already backstabbing afoot. I’d like to show them early on that this little rebellion,” he sneered at the word, “was a failure before their little minds started conceiving it.”

Thor sighed and shook his head, disappointed, “Pathetic. Some of you humans are such disappointing creatures. Failure in battle and defeat. It may be best to lay waste to them now with your own hand.”

“Been considering that, big guy." Oh, he practically dreamt it. The idea of crushing the rebellion in one glorious, explosive go was as tempting as a fat-dripping burger smothered in cheese and bourbon sauce. "But as much as I love showing off my babies,” he licked his lips and thought of his newly completed guns with the molecule collapsing ability and its sleek, compact form. How reloading was slicker than fitting on a condom and he needed to stop before he got a stiffy. Even Tony found it impossible not to be impressed with himself. “I’d like to show the world that this fable land of gods, magic, and technology is mine. That _I_ have an alliance with Asgard, not them. Feels like a more thorough way to weed out the morons. If anyone is foolish enough to keep coming at me after a little display of your force…well Darwin and all that.”

“Then I’ll be off after the festivities tonight. I have little doubt it will progress swiftly. Father does enjoy your company.” Thor grinned. 

Tony returned the hungry grin. “As I enjoy his. Do give him my thanks for his advice on the energy shields Stark Industries were struggling with. The contribution is amazing and has been a fantastic success.” His best customers and alliance were an “alien” society of bloodthirsty warrior gods. Who’d ever expected that? “Now, will the end of the week be an acceptable deadline?”

“I hope earlier but given how my father enjoys the politics and dragging things along for the sake of appearance," Thor sighed. "Yes, end of the week would be the safest date.”

“Perfect!” Tony slapped his hands together. “Natasha will have the names of everyone in the group by then. Our distribution should be finished at the time as well. We’ll make a move let’s say, oh…Jarvis, what’s the schedule looking like this month?”

The familiar metallic voice resonated within the office as a holographic screen of the August calendar appeared above his desk. “You have meetings over the next three weeks, however next Thursday you only have one. If you wish I’ll reschedule it to take place in the morning leaving you with better time to work with an attack.”

“Hmm," Tony rubbed his jaw and squinted at the screen. "How early we talkin’ about?”

“Oh, get up before ten for one god damn day, Stark.” Clint groaned. “I want this over with and vacation time started. My niece has a birthday party next Saturday! I ain’t missing it like I did Easter.” He crossed his arms and sulked. “All I got to see were pictures of all the rugrats in cake-topper suits and dresses. Do you realize how much it sucks to miss a ten-month old waddle around a fluff of a purple dress? She waddled, Stark, waddled!”

“Fine, fine.” Tony did not need to see the plethora of Clint’s family photos again as proof for the archer’s love of his family and all things toddler. “Jarvis, put that in the calendar as well. I at least want to send a present.”

“She wants a Powerpuff Girls Lego-set.” Clint ordered without an ounce of gratitude.

Tony scowled. “She’s a little traitor. There is a massive toy-line of Avenger product and she wants Powerpuff Girls?”

Clint shrugged.

“She’s getting everything with an Iron Man face on it and she’s going to like it.” Tony muttered as he went online and promptly ordered the snot-face brat the whole Avenger toy-line out of spite. 

“Sir, the schedule has been updated. You’ll meet with SHIELD at 8am on Thursday while that evening you plan on attacking, kidnapping, interrogating while filming the possible traitors to your rule. I will remind you Saturday to send a birthday wish to Abby along with her toys.” Jarvis updated. 

“There, all free.” He looked to the redhead, “You think you can resist bloodshed till Thursday?”

“Get me a koala and I’ll live.” Natasha popped some gum in her mouth. 

“Your first command is a koala? Ridiculous, ritzy, and unnecessary? You after my heart or something?”

“Please.” She blew a bubble as she played with her Farm Hero game with vigor. “You’re good-looking and all that but there is no way I’d bang a man with facial hair like that.”

“What? My art too deep for your shallow, dry Russian soul?” Tony huffed as he unnecessarily smoothed out his goatee. “Rude.”

“It’s an abomination.” She clicked her tongue at him. 

“Your face is an abomination.”

“You’re ruling the world after threat of slaughter and that’s the best you can come up with?” Her lips curled. “Weak.”

“The tension is getting too much to handle. Are you two gonna make out in front of us or…?” Clint tilted a brow and waved a hand over his face. “Cause that’s both ew and hot at the same time.”

“Fuck you, Clint.”

“You know I’m up for it, Nat.”

“Children,” Bruce sighed. “Let’s try to focus on plans, hm? We’ve had a long day of work and about to have a long night of partying.” His droning voice made it very clear he was not looking forward to that. Clearly, being a ruler did nothing for his lack of a desire for a social-life. Nerd. “I’d appreciate getting all of this done.”

“I have to agree with the adult in the room.” Tony picked himself up to his feet and walked around the desk. “I want to ensure that there is no issues with the plan and with what is necessary for the Accords.”

“Whoa, you’re getting all mature on us?” Clint held up his hands in awe. “Power has changed you, Stark. I don’t think I like it.”

“Sucks for you then.” Tony closed his eyes to meditate for a few seconds and lounged against the desk. The uncontrollable tornado was stirring once again. 'Think like him. Think like him. He'd get through this. We're almost done, Rogers. We're almost there.' Reopening his eyes he felt power within him swell and a familiar sense of calm confidence thrum in his chest. He could not forget who all of this was for and how even the last second details needed to move with him in mind. “We’ll assist with the medical request without issue but none of the development or deliveries is made without Stark Industries or an Avenger present. I wouldn’t put it past some of our new allies to try and disrupt the process to try and hurt my image. Or steal the work placed into it." His knuckles popped as he clenched his fist. He loathed when people touched his things. "This request is going to make us look even better than before as long as we are successful. So, Barton, this is yours. I want you to assemble a small team of at least five that you trust to keep the supply chain of our vaccines and cancer research secure.”

“As long as I get to the birthday party I’m all good.” Clint, who had grown bored at the mention of adulting, was twirling an arrow around his fingers. 

"You'll go to the main allies in this and a few who need a little nudge. You'll arrive back Thursday evening when we make everything a televised event.If anyone does anything that may postpone your vacation time you and your team are free to do whatever necessary to get it back on schedule. Deal?"

The assassin grinned. "Oh, that is a deal."

"Nat," Tony tilted his head to look at the spy at his side, "of course, already knows her job.I want you ready by the time we get to Thursday. Not just with the names. You’re going to be in charge of the…sessions.” He smiled. “I’d like you to put on a show that evening. As you know we’re going to record it for any future disputes.”

Her smile in return was feline-like.

“Big guy will have our help from Asgard by then. Maybe you two,” he pointed between Natasha and Thor, “could get together and come up with some new techniques for the audience’s viewing pleasure.”

The two grinned at each other, excited about the assignment.

“Bruce, you’ll be happy to know I want to keep you hidden. The public knowing your whereabouts right now isn’t the best. I want you in a lab. Any lab of your choosing and I want you to make some progress on the Tesseract-technology. That needs unlocked sooner rather than later since I’m positive Odin is going to demand it in return for future alliances.”

Bruce was very relieved. “I’ll stay in the compound and if I can’t make enough headway to your liking I can always travel with the Tesseract and Thor back to Asgard. My studies would be more controlled with Odin’s eyes around but it wouldn’t cause the worst delay.”

“Looks like a lot is up to you, big guy.” He noted to the blond. “This all acceptable for you?”

“Indeed! These war games of yours are very entertaining. My involvement is impressing father and many of my followers." His chest puffed out. "Because of this I look to be ruling Asgard very soon.” 

And the sooner Thor ruled over Asgard the better it would be for Tony. Now that his rule over the Earth’s governments was finalized and secured he could progress to the next phase of his plan and it was one he was looking forward to but he wasn’t cocky enough to think he didn’t need all the help the Avengers could provide.

“Now, we all know I need to suffer through meetings and stay in the public eye for a while. I can’t make many obvious moves so I’ll leave all of this to you. It may be a while for all of us to meet up physically. But we all know what we’re doing," he clapped his hands again and grinned. "Now let’s take care of the details so we can enjoy our victory Stark Style.”

-o-

The party was phenomenal. 

It was loud with delicious food, plenty of drinks, and beautiful people for all of his loyal followers. There was not a single soul Tony saw that was bored. Even uptight Bruce was laughing over his rum and coke with Rhodey as they shared some boring story about how great they were. Natasha and Clint were in an epic stalemate with darts while the crowd surrounding them kept swelling their egos by rooting and hollering. Clint was starting to sway though so Tony made a mental note to not tread too close lest he earned a dart to his fine ass. Thor was leading his third drinking game of the night. Already four patrons were passed out over a couch or a bar because of him. Tony knew there would be vomit found in some plant the next morning. Hopefully no one died because...yep, Thor was urging for a fourth round. He'd better get that stopped sooner than later for the safety of the public.

Despite the concern of drunken-sickness he could not help but puff out his chest when he noticed even the ever-perfect T’Challa appeared impressed by everything provided. Finally, someone was out sparkling the king's (aggravating, unfair, just plain rude) perfectness.

Everywhere he looked he was reminded of what he had accomplished. It made his chest burn pleasantly when he caught sight of people once loyal to Ross or Hammer enjoying themselves after a few years of hardworking betrayal. He had crushed many lives for the victory, but he knew the world would be far better for it. He may get named a tyrant by some but by the end of his plan he would be viewed as a savior, as a god, by all.

His smile was sharp as he finished up his well-earned whiskey. 

Things would be even better if the one who inspired it all were here to celebrate it with him.

‘Here’s to you, Captain.’ He toasted in silence as his smile fell sad. ‘It took over seventy years and for you to have to die but because of you all of this came to be. This is for you. You and mom.’ He closed his eyes a moment and sighed. ‘I know it’s not quite the route you wanted but you’d appreciate the end results, mom.’ 

“Tony?”

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Pepper at his side. “Was I lost there?”

“Just for a few seconds.” She smiled. Her lips were painted with bright red lipstick and her white dress was both professional and sexy as it hovered over her knees but had a spectacular view of her collarbone and back. “I don’t blame you though. You should have a lot on your mind. Hopefully that means that you will finally crash, pass out, and sleep properly.”

“Don’t hold your breath." Tony laughed. "I actually have free time till Monday. I’m going to get my armor upgraded and catch up on Game of Thrones.”

“In three days? You’re behind three seasons. You’re going to kill yourself if you binge it.”

“Worth it.”

“No, Tony.”

“That’s supreme leader the great Stark to you.”

She gave him the most deadpanned look he’d received in some time (minus everyone in the Avengers that is). Once upon a time, committees and juries would sneer in his direction, thinking him nothing but a spoiled, eccentric man with too much time and money and concern. Amusing to see where those faces were now. Tony, however, was still a smart man despite his success and he knew who not to piss off (Pepper, never piss off Pepper) so he gave her his cutest pout in hopes of forgiveness.

“Not working on me. You’re going to sleep.” She then gave him a playful smile. “You know, if you promise to be good I may have something you’ll be interested in upstairs. Before you, ah,” she pried the empty glass from his hand and placed it on the tray of a passing waiter. “Get all ready to handle heavy machinery.”

He sulked some more when he realized she was talking about no more booze. Ok, so, yes he had used pyrotechnics and messed with heat-sensitive arsenal when he was a little tipsy ONCE, let it go Pepper. His attention instantly snapped up at her words.

“Oh, is it a stripper? It’s a stripper isn’t it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Get upstairs and you’ll see.”

“It’s so a stripper.” He grinned and led her to the elevator. He felt like swaying a bit. His head was cloudy from booze, excitement, and exhaustion.

“Uh-huh, walk it off mister. I want you in a slightly clearer head for this. I’ll meet you upstairs.” The woman smiled and turned him to the stairs before she sauntered off to the elevator. She was tempting him being all sexy and mysterious. 

Tony was mildly buzzed as he followed Pepper’s directions and went to the staircase to head up to the penthouse. It was not likely she wanted sex, they stopped that well over two years ago, but he certainly would not fight her on it. He could use a good, mindless romp in the bed to close the night for the better. And Pepper was a fine romper. 

He paused on the ascent to look out at the skyline of New York. His city.

‘Mine.’ He thought and glee washed over him. The dear Captain would not get to see the peaceful world he worked so hard for but Tony gave it to him none the less. It was not much, but it made Tony feel proud. He had done something for the hero no one else had. Only he thought of the fallen man. Only Tony had the means and power to accomplish something this grand. Only Tony gave one fallen Steve Rogers a gift of peace.

'Hope you're smiling at me.' He looked up at the foggy sky. 'If there ever was a heaven I know you'd be there. Wish I could've given this to you...' His head lulled back and he snapped back into attention before he fell. 'And that is enough melancholy dramatics. Hell, I nearly fell down the stairs. Yeesh, what a statement that'd make.' 

He did not want to keep Pepper waiting so he turned away from the capital of his kingdom and continued his way up to his penthouse in the tower. ‘Fuck, I’m glad she caught me before I drank any further. These stairs suck. Why don't I have an escalator? Jarvis, put in an escalator. Jarvis?...oh yeah, I'm talking in my head.’ He was very pleased Pepper stopped him from drinking any more.

“Alright Ms. Potts, I’m here and sweaty.” He announced as he arrived. Instantly he was relaxed and light once in his own home. It was still and empty and filled with just himself. It was a nice contrast to the party. He could not even make out the thumping of the music three floors below. It was his space. His territory.

“Tony,” Pepper greeted him from the bar and she held out a flute of champagne. 

“Well, well.” He took it eagerly after shedding himself of his jacket. Back in his room he didn't care about the idea of not drinking any more. Even sex sounded less appealing in comparison to flopping in his sheets and sleeping till the next afternoon. “Didn’t you tell me to go up the stairs to get the blood pumping and not be as drunk?”

“Maybe I just want you to suffer a bit.” She shrugged and her eyes glinted.

He smirked. “Not buying it. If I didn’t know you so well I’d think you were seducing me. Which I’m not against falling back in bed with you but I can’t help but feel like I’m being used. CEO sleeping with owner of Stark Industries and current mad-ruler of the world, again, is such a great publicity.”

“I so want to pour this over your expensive shirt.”

“You’ll see my nipples so win for you, you harlot.”

Pepper laughed and their glasses chimed together in a toast. “And this is for you, a celebration, for twenty years of hard work. This week has been such a success and I think this is the start of something a little easier for you. Something better. I'm happy for you, Tony.”

“Mhm, I do appreciate the compliments. So please, continue.” He purred as he sipped his drink.

“Best not get used to it but yes, to you Anthony Stark, and your great world domination.” She drank her own champagne.

“Well?” He grinned and looked around. “Where’s my present?”

“Ugh, you’re such a child.”

"What? I came here with the temptation of a present and now I want it."

"Can't you be patient once?"

"Nope."

"Would you say please, at least?"

"Please gimme.” Tony held out his hand and made a grabby-motion.

Pepper shook her head but gave him a smile in defeat. “Ok. Ok. Your present isn’t here quite yet but I just needed to let you know about it. We'll have to go pick it up.”

Tony pouted and his hand fell back down, “Not here yet? Got me another custom made Rolls Royce?”

“ _You_ got yourself that. No.” She shrugged as if it were not a big deal. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a car. I figured with your suit and whole collection of toys you didn’t need another one.”

“Pepperrrr, come on! Stop dragging this out.” He whined. “What did you get me?”

Her annoyance melted into a smug smirk. “Him.”

Tony blinked. “That’s supremely non-helpful.”

Pepper's smirk grew and she pointed to Tony's right. “Him.”

Tony looked over and the only “him” he saw was one of his memorable poster of Captain America near his kitchen and looked back to Pepper with a titled brow. She returned his expression with a smug smile, gave a nod, and his cocky face fell. He looked back at the poster then back at her. “What?”

“I found him.”

His drink long forgotten he was up to his feet and looked at her, stunned. “W-What?”

“I know he was your project, to find his final resting place, but you just haven’t had the time. I wanted to give him to you.” She approached him and gently pressed her nail against his cheek and dragged it against his beard. “I found him. And Tony,” she breathed. “He’s alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The Avengers, Tony in particular, will start showing more of their amoral side soon. In this chapter, Tony gets rather creepy. What he does is presented in a slightly "acceptable" way because he and his group believe it is acceptable. Power gets the best things, and they are basically the ultimate power. He is possessive and has open conversations about owning people, possessing them, and sex without too much consideration for the other party.

-o-

Tony bounced on the balls of his feet. His stomach was in knots and he was nauseated. He was frantically counting the time without meaning to and had checked his watch more times than necessary. It had been approximately 251 seconds since they landed on the off-site medical bay of what formerly belonged to the old-S.H.I.E.L.D. Instantly, after touch-down, they were ushered into an elevator and were presently dropping down seven floors to the private ward where his prize awaited him.

The elevator was moving like dripping molasses. His palms felt sweaty and his chest tight, so tight Tony had checked his arc-reactor numerous times to ensure there were no flare-ups. It felt like it was burning and it traveled up his throat and made his tongue itch. Was that normal? That did not feel normal. He hoped he did not have acid-reflux when they finally met. Tony lived off of making impeccable impressions and the present case, in particular, was something that demanded perfection.

A ding resonated in his head. They had passed level three. He checked his watch. Only eight seconds had passed since he last looked at its face. He could have sworn it had been thirty minutes. 

Forget bouncing, Tony was about to start dancing.

“I have all of the medical files on him.” Pepper said from his side. Occasionally she would press a finger on his shoulder when his bouncing became too much. She was very talented controlling his hyper vibrations while simultaneously reading on one of their tablets. “Good news, we can take him home tonight.”

“Tonight?” His voice sounded so tight to his ears. That was so soon. So quick. Was everything ready? Was every room in every home Tony owned prepared for their new resident? He should have bought more pillows and apple-tea. Peggy had mentioned in the past the Captain adored anything apple-flavor. Maybe Tony could get him an apple-print-snuggie? No, best stick with an Iron Man one. Maybe he should get both? God, the elevator was moving too slow.

“Doctors’ preferences.” Pepper said. “Just as a precaution. He’s--” The elevator finally stopped, chimed, and opened up. Tony bolted out and down the hallway, practically tripping over his five-hundred-dollar shoes. “He’s in room 804!” She called out with a shake of her head.

It was down at the end of the hall, the door was already open for him, and the light was on and casted a glow into the hall. Tony was not a religious man but he had seen enough in his life to believe in some signs and symbolism (hell, he was ‘business partners’ with god-like-aliens) and he knew he was about to walk into his heaven. All of a sudden his legs felt heavy and he needed to slow down.

He came to a complete stop at the edge of the open door unable to make the turn. 

“Tony?” Pepper asked behind him.

“I’m,” he swallowed and he found his fingers were trembling. For the first time in years he was nervous. He felt something akin to fear. An overwhelming surge of emotions plagued his mind and the supreme leader simply had no concept on how to control it all. “I’m about to throw up. But I can’t throw up, it has germs, and this is a hospital and he’s sick…” He sputtered out.

“Hey,” she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Calm down. Take a deep breath.”

He did as told.

“Good. This isn’t a bad thing. You’re just excited, nervous, and happy. This would be overwhelming for anyone, meeting their lost hero, and you don’t handle emotions well at all.” She gave him a playful smirk. “No booze around to distract you.”

“I wouldn’t want to be drunk right now.” It was a startling truth. There was not one ounce of him that was desperate for a drink. He wanted to experience this moment with a clear head so he could keep the memories for the rest of his life.

“Good. See? That’s a good thing. This is fine. You’re fine. You’ve just taken over the whole world, for Christ’s sake. You can go and see this man.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded. “It’s just that…God, Pepper, this is Captain America. He was everything to me growing up. That childish friend and protector a lonely kid clings to. Only I knew he was real and had the means to feed off on all the information there was about him. He,” there was a thick gulp. “He helped me become this. To change the world. He was this crutch I used for everything I went through. I went all blasphemous and would ask myself, throughout most everything, what would Cap do? Now I can meet him? _Own_ him?”

Pepper gave him another firm squeeze. “Yes. Yes you can. And it will be brilliant. _You_ will be brilliant. Know why?”

He nodded his stiff neck. “Cause I’m Tony Fucking Stark.”

“Exactly. The same Tony Stark that lost and gained everything in one night. Who has faced kidnapping, torture, and terrorists. Who knew that to be the best, to do the best, you had to play dirty.” She stood in front of him, took a hold of both his shoulders, and smiled. “Who has won many wars, personal and physical, to now rule over the world. You are Tony Fucking Stark. Iron Man. Leader of the Avengers. Ruler of the world. Bringer of peace.”

“I always knew you still wanted me, harlot.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slug. “You wish. Now, your confidence boosted enough?" She did not wait for an answer. "Good. Go in there and see him. Besides, he’s non-refundable.”

Tony gave her a weak grin at that and nodded. She was right, of course when was Pepper ever wrong? He had faced so many tribulations, so many horrible, nightmarish things and look and what he molded from them. It had been confirmed for him over and over again that he was strong and better. Now was not a moment to doubt that, now was the moment to show it off.

For the first time in a long time a singular, important person needed him. And, God, how he did not want to fail him. 

He took a deep breath and waited for Pepper to step aside and he walked in.

He was instantly blinded by gold and warmth. The moment his eyes landed on the unconscious form everything in his brain shorted-out and his breath was knocked out of him.

“Oh, oh god.” Tony gasped as he slowly approached the sleeping man on the bed. He stumbled, briefly, but managed to make it to the bedside with no other issues. The room smelled of stale medicine and science and for once Tony could not appreciate it. He wanted to smell the soap and sweat and humanity of this creature. This stunning, alive, breathing human. “He’s so young.”

“The comics apparently really over-exaggerated his muscles and chiseled, manly features.” Pepper noted from the doorway. “Even Howard’s black and whites of him, while outstanding for the time, didn’t do him justice. He was frozen before he saw the age twenty-seven.”

Tony just stared. Although he knew the many artistic renderings of Steve Rogers were, for the most part, incorrect, he could not have imagined that he would be so heartbreakingly perfect.

Sleeping on the small bed, his chest slowly rising and falling, Steve looked like Sleeping Beauty. Far more slender and curvy than his comic-counterpart with muscles that, yes, were quite standout, looked more smooth than vein popping burly. The man had more of a gymnast’s body than that of some Viking warrior. Lean, with such a small waist, and broad shoulders that Tony ached to bite. 

He leaned closer, unsure if he was ready to touch just yet, and absorbed all the features of the sleeping face. It was not nearly as squared-jaw and gruff looking either. In fact, it was almost feminine. Steve Rogers could be called beautiful rather than handsome. The homophobic and masculine propaganda of the time probably did not much appreciate the look of a man with such naturally pink, full lips and lashes that looked like angel wings. 

Tony appreciated them. He would appreciate them for the rest of his life.

“Oh,” his eyes watered. “He has freckles. I never knew. God, oh god, he’s beautiful.” He finally reached up to touch the skin of his face and let out a choked laugh at the contact. His nerves tingled with fire and life. The skin was so soft and smooth. And, he laughed again, squishy. Who could have imagined that Captain America had a bit of a baby-face?

He wanted to rub himself all over Steve’s long body but resisted and settled for trailing his fingertips over the outline of the man’s cheek and jaw. Those golden eyelashes resting against the cheeks were truly works of art. “Any injuries?”

Pepper checked the tablet, “Quite a few though they’re healing decently with our tech assisting him.”

His fingers now went over the arch of his brows and scowled when Steve's forehead felt warm. “Does he have a fever?”

“Not exactly. He did when they first got him due to a shock to his system but it broke within a few hours and now it looks like it’s just his normal temperature." She typed something and nodded in confirmation. "Steve seems to be naturally several degrees warmer than natural.”

“Oh, oh right.” Tony continued to smooth his fingers over the man’s forehead as he remembered his father’s notes. After the serum it was like his body’s metabolism broke down three times faster than a normal humans’. Even when Steve was sleeping he was burning more calories than a regular person on a light jog. He was naturally warm person. It also meant he ate like an elephant. Tony made another note to restock their home with more food because who knows what was left after the Avengers made their way through. “What were his injuries?”

“Most all ribs broken, nose broken, a vertebra cracked, knee popped, some internal damage…but as you can see his healing is progressing wonderfully. The doctors are telling me they want to keep him in this coma at least until tomorrow. Just to give his body the fair shot of recuperation.” Pepper nodded to herself as she read over the notes. “But given the advancement and safety of the Tower we’ve been given permission to bring him home tonight. We'll just reduce the intake of necessary medicines tonight and he should be waking up tomorrow evening. The doctors are all supremely optimistic that his physical injuries will have little to no appearance or lasting affects in just a matter of weeks.”

Tony’s hands reached down and found Steve’s own. They were calloused but quite slender. Artist’s hands. Tony remembered that Steve wanted to be an artist before the war started. There were old sketches of his in some museums while the rest belonged to Peggy in her London home. He made another mental note to have Jarvis order anything any aspiring artist would need and to convert part of the lab into a studio. They could always work together. The thought was a pleasant sucker-punch. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the term physical. What about mental?”

“Even with our systems and brilliant minds no one can predict something like that. However,” Pepper frowned and turned off the tablet with a shake of her head. “They’re all rather confident that Steve Rogers was awake after the crash. Bruised, bloody, broken yes, but conscious. He saw the water coming for him. Add that to the Depression, experiments, and war…. they all want him in therapy the moment he’s coherent and fed. I have to agree with that assessment.”

“Oh, my poor baby.” Tony pushed his free hand through Steve’s hair, tugging. It was so disappointing that the young man was unconscious and could not respond. His father had wrote notes, supposedly for teasing and scientific purposes but Tony knew better, that Steve reacted to hair touching.

‘That’ll come later.’ He warned himself and went so far to glare down at the bulge in his pants. ‘Stop that.’ It was clear from the list of mental and physical injuries his Steve would not be ready for bedroom activities for a while. ‘It doesn’t matter. It’ll come eventually.’ His heart soared and he felt his nose growing wet. ‘Because he’s mine now. Oh god, yes. My Steve. _My Steve._ ’

Leaning down he pressed his lips at the corner of Steve’s mouth and trailed it up to his head. 

“Don’t start humping him while I’m in the room.” Pepper warned.

Tony laughed a bit. “I’d rather start that when I can hear his responses.” He took a seat against the bed and started switching between kissing over Steve’s knuckles to petting his hair. “You know, for a man that supposedly knocked out a tank,” his lips quivered over the limp hand, unsure if they should smile or not, “he looks so fragile here.”

“Yeah, he does.”

“Looking at him I just can’t believe…how could the geezer put him out there? How could he look at this perfection and not fight to keep him indoors where it was safe?”

“Oh, Tony, you know it wasn’t just your father. It was heavily documented that Steve did all that he could to get on the lines. It was his choice.”

“But look at him, Pepper. Fuck, if he had been captured…” His teeth snapped together and a noise that sounded more animal than man came out of his throat. Steve was a symbol of everything good and pure. He was beautiful and powerful and a message of hope. Had an enemy, especially those as sick as Hydra, had gotten lucky…the things they would’ve done to him…he snarled.

A familiar dark anger rushed out of him. He wished there were an efficient way to find all of those associated with that fraction of the Nazis. He would love to put them through the same tortures they put so many others through. He would have them withering in pain and begging for mercy. They would not receive any and Tony would relish that.

“He wasn’t.” Pepper reminded. “He went through a lot but he survived. He’s here now.”

“But he’s so…” He did not let go of Steve’s hand but he tried to motion to all of him awkwardly. “Look at him!”

“I am. It’s terrible but it was war. Something you’ve now put a stop to. He’s going to be ok, Tony.” Pepper comforted with a smile. “He’s yours now. You’re going to keep him safe.”

“Of course I am.” He huffed and tried to straighten himself out. Quickly, he rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. “I’m Tony Fucking Stark and this is my Steve Rogers. And nothing bad will happen to what’s mine.”

“So there is nothing more to worry about. He’s alive, he’s healing, and he’s yours.” She walked over to the wall where an advanced intercom system lay. “Now, why don’t we talk to the doctors about his condition? You ready for that?”

Tony kissed Steve’s hand again and nodded. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

-o-

PTSD and depression were not new concepts to Tony. They had been companions of his for years.

Depression showed up first when he was fourteen after finally realizing, despite all his wealth, he came from an unhealthy family. He had a moron of a father who was in love with someone dead and could not let go of the past. It grew worse over the years as his head refused to calm down and he found himself unable to sleep because he just could not stop thinking and inventing. Starting to drink at age sixteen had not helped. Then that December night happened and he lost both his parents in one go. Over night he needed to learn how to be a CEO and owner of a multi-million-dollar tech company. He was not allowed to process their deaths. Tony was swept up to a conference the moment their funeral ended. Then he was constantly bombarded with unwanted attention, the promise of betrayal, and how any moment could be his last with his parents' legacy. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

The madness came six months after the crash when he was taken on a display run in Afghanistan and he met his nightmare. Five months locked in that darkness, facing torture, and coming to terms a family friend, someone he trusted, paid for it to happen was enough. He came out of the hellhole cave a changed man with a sharper, hungrier perspective of the world and what violence truly meant. And what he could do with it.

Tony was stronger, he had a plan for change and revenge, and an idea of suit meant for a god but he found quickly that escaping the cave did not mean much. It drilled holes in his brain and he had nightmares even when he was awake. At first he tried to drown it out with drugs, booze, sexual partners, and his new ploy for dominance and change. He discovered quickly that none of it worked. He finally had to admit he needed help and he got it.

Though still stubborn about it, and finding it icky to talk about, Tony knew he was who he was because of the help. And he was going to ensure Steve got the same assistance.

Because according to the doctors, he was for sure going to need it.

He’d need to make the room Steve awoke in dark but not too dark, an unassuming dim to not hurt his eyes and not make him believe he was trapped. The room should not have anything too scarily obvious in advancement but they did not want Tony to hide things from Steve either. The room should be slightly warmer since it was likely his mind may wake up believing he was still in the submerging aircraft. Tony would need to speak softly and slowly and with a lot of patience. But don’t treat him like a slow-witted fool, they had warned him. 

All of this felt obvious but Tony made sure to have everything written down and prepared for Steve’s awakening. 

Steve was worth all the hard work, there would never be an argument to that, but the necessities did not do well for Tony’s cold temper. His Steve needed all of this medical-attention because some fucking bastards hurt him. Because Steve thought he had no choice but to become a martyr and kill himself to save people who were probably not very grateful.

“Why I'll never be a hero.” He reminded himself as he lounged in his conference chair. "Heroes are nothing more than kindness taken advantage of." His eyes hawked on the video feed of Steve’s room. The Tower felt different already and Steve had only been settled in overnight but it felt complete. Almost domestic…but Tony chalked that bit up to his own romanticisms since Steve was not walking about barefoot and putting his personal mark on the walls yet. 

Something in him warmed at the thought. He would not fool himself into thinking Steve would become some sort of househusband, but there was something very appealing about the thought. Steve in warm sweaters, making coffee or tea, as he was unaware his bare toes still had paint on them. Every room and wall would have a painting or sketch of his in full display and Tony would make sure to have something patriotic around to be a brat. Everything would feel and smell clean and homely with Steve around.

Perhaps if he tried the fantasy could become truth because he wanted Steve as far away from any political or physical battle for the rest of his life. He had already served his country, already died for it, and his duties were over. Tony wanted Steve as an artist, not a solider.

And Tony was very good at getting what he wanted.

“Ok, Jarvis,” he had to turn his eyes away from Steve’s prone form or he'd never blink again, “read back to me Steve’s schedule.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis said. “The first two days after awakening you wish to keep Mr. Rogers in bed as a precaution. You have made a list of movies and TV-shows for him to watch as a way to help catch up on some of the pop-culture of the world.”

Tony huffed with smugness. He really was a genius. “And?”

“You wish to make sure he avoids news feeds. He is not to see any outside source about you until he trusts you.”

“Good, good.” Some of the media still tried to get away by playing him in a darker light. Brave of them, and he did not care to censor much, but he would not risk the chance of Steve misunderstanding something because a moron on the television said something.

“On the third day you wish for his physical training to start. Speaking of which sir, I have picked out an individual I believe perfect for the role as Steve’s mentor during this hard time. I have sent the files to you.”

Tony hummed and popped up the files of the chosen man. “Hmm, I recognize that gap-tooth smile.”

“Sam Wilson, sir. He has been a strong supporter of you for some time. He was also one of the best air-pilots of your winged system before he was honorably discharged. He has actually made many applications to join the Avengers. He works at a veteran facility and has stunning reviews and recommendations on the work he does for them, both physically and mentally.”

Tony puffed out his cheeks as he read over everything. “I dunno.”

“His credentials are perfect, sir. Why not?”

“Don’t you think he’s a little _too_ handsome? I’d rather not have too many pretty people around my Steve.”

“And yet you have said it is a requirement to be spectacularly gorgeous to be part of your group.” Jarvis sounded like he wanted to roll his AI-eyes.

“True.” Tony read over the files again and groaned. “Ok, he’s hired. But he’s getting an intense interview to make sure he understands he is not here to do anything but heal my Steve.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I don’t like that tone, Jarvis.”

“Perhaps you should check my hardwire, sir. I’d hate for something to be amiss and not to your liking. Ah, Barton is calling. Do you want me to patch him through?”

“What perfect timing. Don’t think I’ll forget your little sarcasm bit though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

The holographic screen brought up the face of the marksman who munched on what appeared to be a burrito. “Yo.”

“What is it, Barton?”

“Love you too, Stark. Can’t I call to say I missed your manly, hairy arms?” He took another bite and flecks flew on his sunglasses. “Though not as hairy as Bruce. We may need to get him waxed.”

Damn, what a tempting idea.

“Tony.” Pepper warned as she came up from behind. She was about to head out to catch up on her sleep and paperwork but had enough time to stop him from doing something cool and stupid. 

“Of course I wasn’t thinking of it. Who would ever think to wax a man who transforms into a deadly, uncontrollable beast from the slightest bit of emotional turmoil? Not me, that’s for sure.” Tony turned back to Barton and gave him a tilt of the brow to say they’d continue the idea later. “I take it you called me for something important though?”

“An update.” Clint hiccupped and wiped his mouth. “Things are progressing smoothly but we’ve had two attacks already. The people are well trained but are just paid mercenaries with no obvious direct ties to anyone in particular. We’ve captured a few who have been willing to talk. So far, no one supremely loyal to this cause is in the groups. But they are for sure mercs hired by some governments.”

“Which ones?”

“One was Taiwan, actually. But I got hold of rumors that it was a movement due from a flu starting in their country and they’re worried about a pandemic. They’re a small country and even though you’ve been a great help, they feared the medicine was to fall in white western hands first and just couldn’t wait for their turn and lose thousands.” Clint started to pick out something from his burrito. “Damn, I told them no cilantro. Gross.”

“Cilantro is amazing you moron.” Behind him Pepper made a noise of agreement.

“Cilantro tastes like Satan’s piss.” Clint flicked the insulting greenery away. “In regards to their actions I hope you don’t mind but I’ve sent word to a few in my sect to go with some medication to see to this flu and give a very…firm, but not deadly, scolding to select officials.”

Tony shrugged. “Firmness and mercy looks good. And the other?”

“Good U-S-OF-A.”

Tony’s brown eyes rolled to the back of his head as a migraine started. “Of course. We’re idiots. Do you know how deep in the government it goes?”

“Not just yet, but I have a good guess. I’m confident Mr. President has no clue. This was probably more military power. The way they attacked made me think they wanted to destroy the product and not use it. I think any government official who has to uphold a reputation would not stoop so low.”

“Well then, looks like we may have more people for Nat’s show. Try and find them before the end of the week. But the distribution of the medication and their notes come first.” Tony pursed and tapped his fingers. “Pepper, make the attack public.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes, but make sure Taiwan’s efforts are sympathetic. See if you can make contact with someone over there. Put up faces of crying families. I dunno,” he waved his hands around, “whatever you think is best. I don’t want to hide this but I don’t want it to appear they’re enemies of the Avengers. We can also use it to play up our big hearts and possibly get them as a loyal ally.”

“I take it the opposite for our own country?”

“Right. Again, we’ll play up we’re the good guys here. We’ll let it be known it was an official from the government but not someone who speaks for all the people. This could really tarnish the country’s looks even if it’s some rogue general.” Tony bit his lip and his eyes trailed over to Steve’s monitor again. His heart sped up over the thought of Steve awakening to his country in such turmoil. “Actually, for now, let’s not punish the whole group.”

Clits eyebrows rose over his glasses. “Really? This breaks a massive part of the treaty. You have ever right to go to the oval office and demand him and every other official to step down and you fill it up with your own. You were practically waiting for a moment like this.”

“Well,” Tony cleared his throat. “I know I still have some people who believes me as a tyrant and I’d rather not confirm that just yet. It took me twenty years to get this far and I’d rather have this last as long as possible. Having people willingly become mine will make the reign last longer, right?”

“Yeah?”

“An act of good will is what’s necessary. Besides, it’s not like this is my only quick chance at it. Someone is gonna break the treaty again soon enough.” His fingers tapped eagerly on the desk.

“Ok…what is going on?” Clint pushed his sunglasses to the end of his nose to look over his leader and friend. “You’re being far too…I dunno, weird. Too merciful. This was practically planned since the get-go to complete the US's takeover after they make a stupid move. You don't want to do it now? Why?”

"Cause."

"Cause...? Come on, man. Fess up. What's going on?"

“You didn’t tell them?” Pepper asked.

“Well, not yet.” Tony muttered. “I wanted to keep him for myself for a bit.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Good grief. These people practically _live_ here. They were going to meet him sooner than later. Probably best not to surprise them with what they, primarily the party here now,” she gave a pointed look to Clint, “may believe is a zombie.”

“Whoa, a zombie?” Clint looked interested.

“He’s not a zombie. He never died.” Tony grouched. “We,” Pepper cleared her throat, “I mean my wonderful Pepper, and Pepper only, here found…she found,” it sounded so unusual coming out his lips to a stranger. It was still to fantastical and delicate.

“I found Captain America. Alive.” Pepper finished once she realized Tony was lost in his thoughts.

Clint paused in another bite and looked at the two of them. “Say what now?”

“He’s here. Now.” Something inside Tony now wanted to burst. He wanted to show everything of Steve off. “Look, look.” He transferred the feed to Clint’s screen. “That’s him. In the Tower. He’s asleep. Injured. You know, of course he was, cause he crashed a whole plane into the ocean. But he’s here. Healing. He’s going to be an Avenger. But not like front lines Avengers. More like cheerleader Avenger. Away from danger forever. He’s mine by the way.”

Clint looked over the feed and then back to the two. “Really?”

“Yes.” Pepper said.

“He’s mine.” Tony repeated.

“Whoa.” Clint blinked owlishly through the video. “You have Captain America. THE Captain America? You’re gonna FUCK CAPTAIN AMERICA?”

“Yes, thank you for screaming this out for the world to hear, Barton.” Tony snapped and simultaneously puffed out his chest.

“But you’re going to.” 

Tony scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He failed in hiding his smugness. “Yes.”

“That’s just…dude, that’s the coolest thing I’ve ever heard.” He threw his hands up and more burrito particles flew everywhere. “That’s like the ultimate sex-story! Even if I went out right now and slept with three aliens and a humanoid platypus I couldn’t defeat that. Jeeze, _Captain America_. Be honest, does his ass sparkle like the dawn’s morning light?”

“Barton.”

“Oh, oh, wait. Better question.” He leaned forward, looking serious. “Did you cry when you met him?”

“NO.”

Behind Tony, Pepper nodded and mouthed: “YES.”

“Just,” his tablet rang with a message and something started to flash on his screen. “Just get back to work. I’ll fill you in later. And you better not have rice over the expensive merchandize.”

“Of course not.” Clint looked positively giddy, which appeared odd on his Grumpy-Cat-like face. The man loved gossip almost as much as he loved his family and that was a lot. “I’m so calling you later about this though. You gotta fill me in on everything!”

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted.

“Yes, yes, we'll paint our nails together.” Tony shooed the pre-teen girl away. “Focus on the medicine.”

“For sure. Later, you lucky bastard.” And he signed off; probably to go spread the rumor about Captain America. Of all the people to know first it was the spy with the big mouth. How he became a spy was still a mystery to Tony.

“Now what the fuck is going on?” He checked over the blinking messages and paused. His heart leapt to his throat and he was on his feet in an instant. “J-Jarvis? No...it wasn't supposed to be until tonight.”

“His serum must be affecting the predicted timeline because I can assure you this is not a mistake. The medical equipment and room sensors have been lit sir. Mr. Rogers is waking up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the timeline is a little different. Pretty much Howard and Maria how Tony later in their life by just a little bit. They still died when he was roughly eighteen but within that same year was when he was kidnapped and went through the life-changing time in the cave. And it was the cave that changed him and has warped his viewpoints a bit.So he's been working as Iron Man and building up this "world order" since he came out of the cave.
> 
> So Tony is roughly 38 here and Steve is 27 to help clarify.


	3. Chapter 3

-o-

It was dim and warm. 

His surroundings smelled clean and comforting, like fresh laundry, and his body was encased on something almost too soft for comfort but he still sunk back into it weakly. When he re-closed his eyes he could almost sense the life of New York vibrating around him. 

Steve felt so sore and weak. Did he suffer another fever? 

“M-Mama?” He paused and blinked. No, that was not right. Ma had been dead for some time. He was an adult now. He was a soldier and no longer sickly. He was on a mission, yes, and Peggy was crying and the ocean was getting so close and it was dark…

Steve frantically reopened his eyes and let out a sharp, “oh.”

That was right. He had crashed and it was so painful and dark and Peggy had begged him not to do it and Bucky was gone.

He clenched his teeth and let out a harsh breath that sounded like a gag.

The air felt so thick in the room. It was hard to breathe. The walls were spinning and it did not smell salty. An ocean smelled salty...

Wait.

Room?

Slowly, achingly, Steve picked himself up to get a better look around him. Though dark he could make out he was in a spacious bedroom. It was massive in size with windows that, though covered in unusual curtains, took up the whole wall to his right. He was on a large bed, larger than he’d ever seen in person, with soft pillows and sheets that almost felt like silk to the touch. His fingers danced over the material in confusion. Everything was very, very different from the barracks.

He noticed his arm had some wires on and in it and they connected to a scary looking machine and IV. The screen of the machine beeped in tandem with his heart and there were unusual words on the left side, glowing blue, that crawled up the screen as if the thing was taking notes.

A hospital then.

Steve squinted at the machines, found he could not make out the words, and then back at the room. A very nice hospital; like one he’d never seen before. He must be back with the team and being used as another experiment with their medical gear.

Something queasy formed in his stomach. His skin felt cold and itchy. He did not want more tests done to him. He did not want…what? He wasn't sure. Steve was confused and alone and he found he really did not like either fact.

Again, ocean and cold and Peggy’s crying crashed into his skull and he hunched over. He tried to take deep breaths and get his head from spinning so much. It would not stop. It spun and spun and bled blue and all of a sudden he could taste salted-water and foam. It filled his lungs and his head and he could not breathe.

And then the door opened.

Steve looked up eagerly as a familiar man stepped into the room.

“H-Howa....” Steve paused and blinked at the man. No, this was not Howard. Though he had blinding similarities the man before him was someone completely different. His face was fuller, brown eyes slightly larger, darker skin, and though looked shorter than Howard this man was thicker in the chest and shoulders. There were strong muscles to his form that Howard did not have. Not to mention additional, and unusual, facial hair that strangely worked well on his masculine jaw.

He was handsome, whoever the man was, almost painfully so. Howard was a nice looking bloke but even he would have some insecurities facing his not-quite-doppelganger.

The two stared at each other a moment and the room felt like there was too much in it. The man absorbed everything and gave back far too much. His brown eyes were intense and did not waver as he bore into Steve’s own.

Steve could not help but swallow and found his throat burning. Had this been more normal, just another day on the field, Steve without a doubt would be as flustered as a school-girl. The unnamed man was his perfect type.

“Steve,” The man breathed out. The voice was different from Howard's as well. Slightly deeper and rougher. 

“You’re…not Howard.” Steve tilted his head and he looked him over some more. Eventually the body and eyes of the man became too much so Steve looked around as his lips pulled down. His body jerk and shook. His ears were still ringing from the impact and god, did it make his skin stiff. It was growing progressively more difficult to not scratch as his skin till it bled. There was still that horrendous taste of salt. “What happened? I thought…there was no way to get me.”

The unnamed man approached him and sat on his bedside and gently took his hand. Normally, Steve was not one for touching, especially with strangers, but he found he really appreciated the handholding. It was difficult to breathe and every time he blinked he felt a sick terror enter his belly that he’d reopen them to find the frigid water roaring up to his face, ready to swallow him whole and consume his lungs.

He gasped and shuddered, holding on to the hand for dear life.

“Shh, it’s ok.” Not-Howard pressed his free palm against Steve’s cheeks. “You’re alive. You’re out of the water. This is real, ok?”

“O-Ok.”

“Say it.”

“T-This is real. I’m out of the water.” Steve was surprised to find his teeth chattering.

“I was told this is normal. Last time you closed your eyes you were…” The man trailed off and a pained look crossed his face. “But that’s done now and you’re safe here.”

Steve nodded and swallowed thickly. He wanted so desperately to know where here was but he could not get his mouth to keep up with his head.

“As for me, my name is Anthony Stark, though never call me Anthony. I go by Tony. Can you say that?”

Steve worked hard to keep his teeth from snapping against each other. He remembered watching some of the nurses and doctors within camps try and talk to men in shock from the battle, asking very simple tasks and questions. Was he in shock?

‘Yeah, not the smartest question.’ Steve thought as he looked at his trembling hands. He clearly was so perhaps repeating a simple name would be better for him. “T-Tony.”

“Good,” the man purred. “So good. Sounds nice out of your lips.”

“I-I didn’t know Howard had any more family. Is he ok?” Steve looked worried. “What about Peggy? A-And was it confirmed Red Skull is dead?”

“Shh, stop.” The man, Tony, gave a soft squeeze to Steve’s face. “Stop. You’re working yourself up. One thing at a time, ok? Your body and mind are trying to catch up that you’re in a far different place than when you went unconscious.”

Steve could not be patient. He needed to know. Nothing made sense and his legs and chest still felt wet and cold.

“Hey, look at me.” 

Steve had not realized he was looking anywhere else.

“Deep breaths. Do that for me and we’ll try to get some things answered for you, ok?”

“O-Ok.”

“Now, take a deep breath.” The command was soft but it was there.

Steve did as told. He always knew how to react to a command. He found it comforting and he clung to it.

“Again.” Tony’s hand gently went to Steve’s chest. His fingers splayed over where his heart was. “I said again, Steve.”

Steve did.

“Again.”

And Steve did it again and again and again for what was probably a few minutes until he felt his shoulders start to ease a bit in tension.

“There we go. Good,” Tony smiled warmly and it lit up his face. It was sharper than Howard’s but at the same time far younger despite the man looking a little older. “So very, very good.”

Steve took one last breath on his own and found he could finally stare back the stranger. “W-What happened?”

“You crashed the plane, Steve. You saved a lot of people.” Tony’s smile fell a little at that. “And Red Skull is dead. You’re a hero.”

Steve waved that statement off. He didn’t care about being a hero. “Peggy? Howard? Where is everyone? Are they ok?”

Tony’s face grew hard. “They were. Are. It’s difficult to explain.”

“What?” Dread started to seep into the pit of Steve’s body. “What happened?”

“A lot.” Tony’s hand was still pressed on Steve’s chest. His fist clenched over the cotton shirt before it released to give his heartbeat a pet. “A whole lot.”

-o-

Steve did not believe him at first. Could not believe him. Of course not. He’d be insane to.

To think it was possible to close his eyes after accepting death and then wake up to find himself seventy-years into the future? That this man before him was Howard’s son? That alone almost made the whole story even more impossible because Howard with a child? It was painful and laughable to think of. 

But Tony remained calm and kept explaining things, showing him things, and answering questions in such a way that Steve grew terrified.

“Show me.”

Tony’s hands tightened over Steve’s. Steve had tried to pull himself back once the craziness started but Tony held on. After a while Steve found he appreciated it, again. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m damned well sure. I’m not going to believe any of this unless I get proof.” Steve snapped and straightened his back to show charge. 

Tony didn’t seem impressed by the show of power. In fact, he almost looked amused. “Ok, that’s fair. But it may be a bit much. Just,” he squeezed the hand again. “Just let me know, ok?”

Steve just nodded and after Tony removed the IV and wires started to get out of bed.

“Hey, why don’t I get you a chair or something?”

“If what you said is true then I haven’t moved my body in a long time.” Steve’s knees felt a bit wobbly and he had to sit back down the moment his feet touched the cool floor. He shook his head when Tony offered to help. “I’ll be fine. I can do this on my own. The serum will catch up in a moment.”

Tony did not look pleased but held back in steading him. His hand still refused to release Steve's. And Steve was just…there was just too much in his head to argue about that for now.

After a few moments he found his balance and some strength and was back on his feet. 

“Show me,” he repeated.

“Ok.” And Tony led him outside the bedroom.

The home was odd looking. It was filled with sharp corners and wide-open spaces. It looked almost too clean and pristine with little bits here and there to show wealth. Every so often Steve had to stop to look at something: an intercom system, a wingless-fan, a big screen television.

“Is that really a couch?” Steve laughed and it sounded panicked. The thing was so large and white.

“A bit much I guess but I throw plenty of parties that it seems necessary.”

“I think that couch is longer than my old apartment.” Steve could not tell if he wanted to laugh or throw up.

Tony scowled at that but did not say any more on the couch. “My balcony is right out here.”

Now Steve did laugh at the sight. “There is no doubt about this, your balcony is for sure bigger than my old place.” Already he could make out drastic differences in the skyline from the window alone. “Let me see.”

Tony did not move for a moment. He seemed to be struggling with an internal battle and his fingers pressed hard into Steve's arm and hand.

“Tony. Please.”

The man’s face melted at the plea, he nodded and brought them outside. Instantly, Steve was knocked back by the change in temperature and air pressure. Noise overwhelmed his ears and the smell was so different.

All around him buildings towered over like giants. It was early evening so there was a bright glow to the buildings. They actually glistened. Even though they were so high up he was still surrounded by noise of cars and people.

Above him something flew by…a plane. 

Steve nearly jumped back, thinking it a bomber.

“It’s a passenger one. We have thousands of them.” Tony explained.

Steve looked around some more and despite the limited vision he found there was simply too much to see. The proof was all around him and it made him see spots.

“Oh.” Steve took a step back like he was sucker-punched.

“Easy.” Tony instantly placed his arm around Steve’s waist to keep him steady. “It’s a lot to take in.” He looked at Steve with open sympathy and something else. Steve was not sure but he found he wanted it. He needed something to stabilize him or he’d for sure pass out. “I’m so sorry. But I didn’t want to baby you. Not with this anyway.”

It was an odd, dangling statement but Steve could not pay attention to it. “I,” he licked his dried lips as he looked at the skyline. “I think I appreciate it. But…but can I sit down? Just for a minute. My head is a bit light.”

“Of course, anything.” Tony led Steve to the massive couch and helped him to sit down. He remained close by, going so far as to rub his thumb over Steve’s knuckles. “Do you need a drink? Maybe something with a lot of alcohol in it?”

“Can’t get drunk.”

“Oh,” Tony winced. “Forgot about that. Fuck, that is horrible.”

“It,” Steve nodded slowly and looked back over his shoulder and to the breathtaking skyline. “It really is.” He groaned and placed his head in his hands. “I don’t…I don’t understand this. How did this happen? It doesn’t seem possible.”

“It shouldn’t be.” Tony pushed some hair from Steve’s forehead. It was slick with cold sweat. “But we believe being in such close proximity to the Tesseract, along with your serum, and the quick freeze just came together in an improbable, perfect equation. And here you are.”

Steve was about to catch Tony’s hand to still him from the intimate touching but froze. “The…Tesseract?”

“Yeah. Apparently it was only a few miles from your location. It must’ve come free of the crash after a few years, global warming or some shit, and bobbed its way north where it froze again.” Tony felt a growl catch his throat. His team had found the Tesseract roughly eight months prior but no matter where they looked they simply couldn’t figure out if Steve was close or not. To think, if he had not been so distracted by his world domination and uncovering the all powerful secrets of the blue box he could have had his Steve far sooner.

“You have it?”

“For now. We’re keeping it locked up and with only a select few allowed to even know about it.” He started to push Steve’s hair back again. “We thought it for the best. We’re hoping to get a bit more studying from it before it gets locked away for good.”

“You’re studying it?” Steve pulled back, horrified. “That…that thing should be lost to the bottom of the ocean.”

Tony remained patient. “It really caused you pain.”

“It took _everything_ from me.” His voice cracked as if it just hit that he had lost everything. 

“Shh,” Tony moved closer and stroked Steve’s brow. “You will never have to see it again if you don’t want to.” Tony promised. 

“Why do you have it?” Steve’s voice was heavy with suspicion.

Tony had briefly found himself distracted by Steve’s hair and wet eyes, his heart broke at the sight, and it took him a moment to answer. The gold locks were just so soft and such a rich, pretty color. And those pretty eyes should never look so sad...he needed to do something to make his Steve happy. He could buy something for him. Maybe the Empire State building?

“Stark.” Steve pushed him back.

“Tony.” He corrected. “Sorry. I get distracted easily.” Was it really wrong to want to bury his fingers deep into the blond hair and pull? He did not want to talk about anything anymore. He wanted to press his mouth against those beautiful pink as petal lips and push Steve down and cover him up with his own body. He needed Steve's skin and scent and he was sure he would be so perfect and hot inside.

Steve said nothing and waited for him to speak up. He would flinch back if Tony tried to get closer again and he internally groaned. What a man. What an infuriating amazing man. He just woke up in the twenty-first century, was alone and confused, and yet he was more focused on his final mission than anything else. Did he not want to think of something else? Mourn? Cry? Just be selfish?

“Let’s just say things have gotten a little…dirtier since you’ve been asleep. The world has greatly overused its resources and we have trouble brewing if we don’t change things. My team and I have been studying it for its production of power. Power as in for things like clean electricity.” He explained. 

It was probably best not to let Steve know the advancement Tony had made with his weapons with it. Or that he had used the weapons to threaten and crush governments to his will. Something told him the patriot would not yet know to appreciate the tactical and necessary move.

Steve stared at him, hard, his mouth was tight to keep it from trembling. He was a grown man, a leader, a soldier, and there was no way he was going to cry about anything right now. It was too much…change in climate, power, energy, everything...but he could handle it. He had to handle it. He still sniffled and bit his lip when he felt it shake.

“Oh, my baby.” Tony grasped Steve’s face and looked him over in worry. “What is it, darling?”

Steve pushed him back again. “Nothing. I’m fine.” He straightened his back and his face fell into something impassive. “You mentioned clean energy?”

“Yes,” Tony smiled but it did not reach his eyes. He felt sick at the sight of those tears desperately clinging to the pretty blues. “I hope to help reduce the need of trees and coal within the next three years because of this thing. Also reduce the carbon gas and smog. I made some pretty spot on calculations and I think from what I learned, within the next twenty years, I can have almost the whole world off fossil fuel. At least for households.”

Steve blinked slowly. “Really?”

“Sorry, I…do you know what I’m talking about? I tend to just rant about science and things and I just…” he gave him a sheepish smile. “Don’t always consider what people do or don’t understand about situations. I tend to lose control over my tongue.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I,” he titled his head and gave a weak smile. “Like it. It’s sort of familiar.”

Something in Tony’s face fell and grew hard. “With Howard?”

It was a strange thing to hear a man speak of his father with such ice but deep down Steve was not taken too off guard. He loved Howard but he never thought the fanatic, selfish man would ever make a good father. He was sad to see that prediction came true.

“Not just your father,” Steve tried to comfort. “I was surrounded by scientist a lot. When I wasn’t surrounded by soldiers that is. They all talked like that.” He gave a breathy chuckle. “I’d be forced to listen about neurology and chemical effects often. I picked up a few things but mainly I just learned how to appear like I was listening when really I was sort of sketching things out in my head.”

Tony laughed and his expression softened a bit. “Ah, speaking of which.” He picked himself up and hurried over to some shelves and started to rummage through them.

Steve could not help but smile a bit. This Tony…was something else. He couldn’t get a proper read of him, and he had no respect for personal space, but he seemed like a kind man. 

At least, that was the hope. Steve desperately needed that kindness if all of what surrounded him was true.

“Here” Tony came back and handed over sketchbook and charcoal. “I’ve got good resources that tell me you like to draw.”

“Oh,” Steve took the items carefully and looked them over. They looked like fantastic quality. His fingers ran over the cream-colored pages. There were hundreds of them bounded so well. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“You’ve just lost a lot of things, Steve. Things even with all my smarts and knowledge I just can’t get back for you. And I am sorry about that.” His tone and expression, how heavy and hurt it looked, made Steve believe he truly was sorry for this fact. “But at least I can provide you some things you love. You’ll have plenty more than that to look forward to.” 

“I have to say, I really appreciate it. All of this.” Steve heaved a heavy sigh. His chest ached. “I still don’t know what to think about all of it.”

“Then don’t think about it just yet. Just take it in and talk to me. Besides, you’ll be forced to talk about it later. Enjoy not for now.”

“What does that mean?” At the term his barrier started to crawl up. People had tried to force him to do things for far too long.

“Steve, sweetie, you can’t expect to not go to therapy after this.” Tony gave him a look. 

“Sweetie?” He shook his head. The unusual term of endearment was not important. “I can handle it.” 

“I know that. And you’ll handle it even better with a therapist.” He picked up Steve’s hands again and started to stroke the wrist over the veins. “Please, please trust me on this. I know it sounds like the worst thing…and yeah, ok, it is.” He remembered all the therapists he had forced himself to sit through to try and get his mind to channel his pain into something better. “But it will help you.”

Steve could not help but hug the sketchbook to his chest. He wasn’t aware that he was rocking back and forth. It broke Tony’s heart. One he could have sworn had withered to a burnt core before he was twenty.

“Oh, Steve. I know asking for your trust right now is a bit much, but please.” Tony reached over and cupped Steve’s face and made him look at him. “Trust me on this. I know what…well not exactly what you’re feeling but something similar too it.”

“Yeah?” Steve pulled back in disbelief and sniffled. Nearly. He was so close to cracking but he refused to do that. “Really?”

“Look.” And then Tony did something very unexpected. He took off his shirt.

Steve meeped. 

He had not intended to. Hell, he’d seen a whole lot of naked men in his life, with doctor-visits, his mother’s job at the hospital, and being in the army. He just had not expected a stranger who was showing him a strange new world to just promptly take off his shirt. It was a meep of surprise, of course, but he had to clear his throat in embarrassment at the sound.

Tony’s face broke out in a hungry grin. “Did you actually squeak?”

“No. I didn’t.” Steve snapped. “I just…oh.” He looked down once his eyes caught sight of a glow that really had no place to be anywhere close to them.

Tony’s chest was nice. Shocked or not, Steve’s artistic side had to take notice. It was not as broad as Steve’s but then again, not many were. The chest had a gorgeous form of hard muscles from intense training and his belly surrounded by abs and a very nice amount of hair that trailed up to his pectorals and down…Steve quickly looked back up. His arms were bigger than expected too but Steve barely noticed them though a voice in the back of his head desperately wanted to draw the man.

He found the thought both a pleasant distraction and a form of disrespect to the situation.

“What,” he licked his lips in confusion and Tony made an unusual reaction to it. It was a sharp noise, like a powerful grunt. “What is it?”

“My heart.”

“What?” Steve could not help but move closer and stare at the metallic, glowing circle protruding from Tony’s chest. “Your heart?”

“I was attacked. I’ll fill you in on details another day. But I had shrapnel penetrate my chest. I need this,” he tapped the item gently. “To live. Amazing, huh?”

“I guess so.” Steve wanted to touch it. It was so unusual and powerful looking. The glow was a soft blue and the edges so smooth with some beautiful, simple detail. “I find it a bit sad you need it but…but wow. You have things like this now? Ways to keep people alive?”

“I was actually the first to do this. But from it a lot of medical advancements have been made. Here,” his voice went soft and scratchy as he took Steve’s hand and brought it up to it. “I call it the arc.”

“Ah, I better not.” Steve’s fingers curled away and he felt his ears grow red. “I can be a bit too strong for my own good and I’d rather not break something as important as your heart.”

“Fuck, you are too cute.” Tony growled. “Do you even know the things you say are adorable?”

“What?” Steve felt like that was his new favorite word. “Ador--”

“I don’t think you’d ever do that.” Tony talked over him, stopping his fretting over the word. “Here, I want you to. I think it’s only fair someone else is as emotionally naked,” his tongue darted out at the word, “as you are right now. It’s ok.”

Steve gave him a scowl but could not help but fall into temptation. He was very careful once his fingers brushed over the metal. “It’s very warm.”

“Mhmm,” That was a noise that made something in Steve’s spine tingle.

“The lining of it is a great piece of work.” His eyes narrowed as he dipped in closer to look at where it connected to tissue. “It looks a little tender around the edges. You remove it?”

“Good eye.”

“I’ve seen a lot of injuries. I’m a bit more familiar with medical science than almost any other, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Once again Tony’s hand was back in Steve’s hair. “Yes, it needs the ability to sort of pop out under the right treatment so we can make contact with the insides. I get it checked up about four times a year as a precaution and I give it an update about every two years.”

“You do it yourself?”

“I don’t really trust anyone else with it.”

“Well,” Steve pulled back from the arc and from Tony’s hand. “I just hope you have proper medical assistant when you do.” He shook his head. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Still one of a kind, baby.”

Now Steve frowned. “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Tony hummed as he looked at Steve with heavy eyes. He made no move to put his shirt back on.

“Calling me those names? Is that normal now?”

Tony chuckled. “A bit. You’ll find I like giving people nicknames. Everyone on my team has one. You are a very special though.”

Steve flopped back into the cushions and sighed. He could barely keep up with everything. He was in the future, the war was over, there was this madman Tony who liked to remove shirts and cause heart-attacks and apparently had a team…of what, Steve did not know and he wasn’t sure he was ready to know just yet. There was so much in him he thought he might explode. 

He was exhausted and was a bit worried about hearing why he was special. So far the only time he’d been seen as special was when he became a super-solider and could take a few hits more than a normal human. He didn’t want to complain, he was very grateful for it, but he understood the term always carried something more…material to it than anything else.

“So, now what?”

“Now, I get you back to bed where you are going to rest for a few more days. I’m going to answer any questions about society that I can.” Tony lounged on the couch. “I’m going to feed you, make sure you get a hot bath, and entertain you to the best of my ability. Which, you will soon find, is something I excel at. Who knows?” His bare arm nudged Steve gently. “Maybe I’ll get you to even smile and laugh.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile. It was tired and small but it looks like the mysterious man already got his way. “You’re doing a lot for me.”

“It’s as I said, Steve.” Tony leaned closer and his voice dropped lower. “You’re so very special to me.”

-o-

Tony held true to his word. Steve was brought back to bed and given a meal that was almost too rich for his stomach to handle. He’d never been so stuffed in his life and had to shoo the man away when he kept urging for one more bite to get his strength back.

Then Steve had been introduced to the time-periods television and what an experience that was. There were thousands of things he was told he had to watch and Tony started with a few movies closer to Steve’s time period. Tony grew bored of them quickly and soon brought out things he said were the true classics.

Steve was in awe of all of it. Though Tony was a bit huffy when Steve kept demanding more of the studios Disney and Bluth than anything by Lucas or Spielberg. Steve did not crack on the demand. He was hungry to see more of the animation and how stunning the art was. Steve swore he could watch the one called _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ without ever growing bored of it. The art nearly reduced him to tears.

The bath Tony promised him had been luxurious and Steve found no complaints once he was left alone to submerge himself in the water. Muscles he had not known were still hard with tension relaxed and he actually fell asleep. This of course led to an awkward introduction to a “person” named Jarvis who spoke up out of no where about the dangers of doing such when Steve was still in such a weak position.

A living house was almost where Steve lost his sanity but after a few awkward conversations to an individual living in basically electricity he found he could handle it well.

It could never be said Steve did not adapt well.

Truly, besides a few moments where he’d get overwhelmed or lost in nightmares Steve found he could ignore the brutal pain and crushing loneliness for the most part and pretend to deal with everything in easy stride.

Except for Tony.

The two days Steve remained close to bed Tony was there. Tony was basically everywhere. He was even sleeping with Steve, holding him tight and waking him with tender words when Steve found himself shaking from a non-existent cold and unable to breathe because there were so many things around him.

Steve had been called dense a few times in his life. Bucky would have to smack him upside the head when Steve missed the picture of something obvious to everyone else. But Steve was not, by any means, stupid.

New time or not, he got the feeling this was not a normal reaction to Steve’s situation.

Tony liked him.

Like, _fancied_ him.

He was rather sure of this fact. Some of his old insecurities tended to poke a few doubtful holes in the idea but Steve could say he was at least eighty-percent sure and those were frightfully good odds in a battle.

This man, Howard’s son, apparently wanted to woo him. Perhaps. He still was not sure of the extent of this liking. Steve wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear about it either.

Steve had always liked blokes just as much as he liked the gals. He just never thought of really pursuing any one because he’d be made even more of an exile. Besides, a guy could take only so much rejection in his life. And sex and dating had just never really felt important to him. Sure, he got an urge he handled himself on occasion and he’d people-watch couples often, but he accepted his lack of appeal very early on in age and focused on a bit more important things in his life; like school, or his mama, or not starving, or dying from a papercut.

Right now, especially, after waking up what felt like a week since Bucky died only three days since he himself died…finding out the war was over, most everyone he loved was dead, that he was so far in the future…pursuing anything with the man felt wrong. 

Besides, even if he were not so far out of his element and balance, Steve would feel uncomfortable with Tony. The man was just too good. He was handsome, suave, confident, intelligent, rich, and just an overall generous patient person. It just felt impossible that he was after anything more than Steve’s pleasant, but fake, body.

And Steve still held on to his, what he was coming to realize old-fashion, morals. He’d been sort of…well, ravaged before and yeah he liked the physical part of it though not what it did to Peggy, but that did not change the fact he’d appreciate actual romance and not some romps in the sheets. At least for his first time, thank you very much.

Tony did not seem to get the memo as he was practically glued to Steve’s side and would not keep his hands to himself.

Presently, for example, Steve was getting dressed in something other than pajamas to meet with a man named Sam to discuss a mentorship. This Sam character took part in a more recent war and knew how to help soldiers returning home and feeling lost.

It was not his own group but Steve was looking forward to the meeting. To see someone outside of Tony and perhaps start getting his new life figured out. Tony, however, was not quite yet ready to give Steve any sort of privacy as he had tried a few times to help Steve into his new attire before Steve finally plucked the man up like a cat and tossed him out. It only lasted long enough to get Steve into his pants and shirts and Tony had barged right back in with a pout.

“I’m going to be with you during this meeting.” Tony cooed as if he needed to provide comfort. “I’ve met the man before. He seems…nice.” How he said the word said otherwise. “But I want to make sure he’s right for this process.”

Steve had come to learn Tony did not trust easily. Nor did he give out compliments unless they were somehow double-edged with something biting.

Well to anyone but Steve himself. Almost everything out of Tony’s mouth, when not an explanation or something sarcastic, was a compliment so heavy with feelings that Steve would turn into a weak tomato.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Steve tugged at his jeans. They were incredibly comfortable. He found he liked them better than the slacks he’d worn all his life. Different but very pleasant.

“Hmph.” Tony was dressed differently today. The past few days he’d been in sleeveless shirts to show off his muscles or shirts with what were apparently bands imprinted on them and jeans. Now he was dressed in a fine three piece-suit, a red tie, and shoes that were so shiny Steve wondered if he ever wore them before.

“I don’t think I told you this yet, but you look nice.” Steve motioned to him. It was the truth. Tony looked gorgeous in the suit. He looked powerful and demanded attention from all eyes.

Instantly the grumpiness melted and Tony gave him a look of open adoration and Steve had to look away. He learned Tony was greedy for compliments and since Steve could not yet give anything back to the man for his generosity, he gave them in plenty as well. Usually easy-going ones that were honest but not meant to be necessarily loving. It would be things he would have been comfortable enough giving to anyone under his command back…well, back home.

Tony always took it a little bit too much from it. But then again, another thing Steve was slowly learning, Tony took a little bit too much from everything. Space in the room for instance or in Steve’s head.

“Thank you, baby. I like to look the part of a boss on occasion. You look wonderful as well.” He licked his lips. “Damn, those jeans are a good fit. Wish you’d let me help you into them.”

And there he goes again. Tony just apparently said whatever came into his head with no filter. Steve appreciated it. Sort of.

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted, thankfully. “Mr. Wilson has arrived. He has been sent up on the elevator with Happy and will arrive on the designated floor in roughly thirty seconds.”

“Thanks for that. Alright,” Tony went back to looking Steve over. “I guess we’re as ready as ever for this.”

Steve nodded slowly and sighed when Tony’s hand found its way around his waist again. Part of Steve really wanted to pull away but there was still something he really liked about being touched. It felt nice to know there was someone there and he was not lost in his head again. He also felt unsure about shrinking away from Tony. It felt rude after all he had done and, Steve couldn’t quite put his finger on what or why, dangerous.

His instincts on being polite and danger were usually always on point so he allowed Tony to keep holding him for now.

Tony took them down to another level of what Steve had come to realize was a massive tower. Tony owned all of it too. The particular level was where he took care of some business, he had explained. It was where his “public” office was. Well, one of them. Apparently he had about three offices in the tower, one private up in his quarters, one semi-private where he met with only special clientele, and one public where he carried standard meetings. It was a lot of offices to have in one building and Steve could not help but wonder what special clientele meant but didn’t question it.

Apparently, Tony technically had more but they were not regular offices. They were his many labs where he worked on his non-paperwork. Steve had yet to see the labs and he was grateful for the delay in that. 

“Ok, now you sit here, doll.” He patted his hand on a chair that was close to his own, the one directly behind an imposing desk, one that wasn’t quite as big. Tony loved images after all, and Steve sat down as Tony took his own seat. “Comfortable?”

Steve wasn’t. Not really. In a business meeting it did not really make sense for Steve to sit so close. He gulped as he looked around at the set up and felt like he was in a throne room. “I don't know. I guess I’m a bit nervous. This is a new step after all.”

Tony hummed and his fingers danced up along Steve’s arm. “Nothing to be nervous about. No one is going to hurt you.” 

Steve felt like that was not quite true but he didn’t argue back. The hair on his arms tingled and rose against Tony’s attention.

“Happy and Mr. Wilson are at your door, sir.”

Tony sighed. “Alright, send them in.”

The two entered. One man, Happy, gave a nod to Tony and then took place by the door with his hands crossed in front of him. He looked a bit heavy-set and had a face that deserved a smile than something so serious but apparently he was playing the role of bodyguard right now.

The other man did not appear super nervous. Or he hid it real well. “Mr. Stark.” He looked at Steve and smiled. “Mr. Rogers.”

“Steve, please.” Steve smiled and was ready to get up and shake his hand but Tony’s hold told him to stay in place.

“Please take a seat, Mr. Wilson.” Tony leaned back in his chair and gave Sam an unimpressed stare. It brought the temperature of the whole room down.

Sam did as told. 

“As you already know, you’ve been hired by myself but I still want you to properly meet my Steve before we proceed with anything else.”

“Tony.” Steve hissed. He wasn’t fond of that possessive note.

“It’s real nice to meet you, Steve.” Sam said with a pleasant grin. 

“Same. I’m sure you’re going to be perfect for the job.” He gave another look to Tony, unsure why he was trying to make the moment hard on the man. It was like he wanted to chase Sam off and Steve really wanted to meet some more people.

“Yay, you’re getting along.” Tony’s voice carried something sharp. It sounded spiteful and Steve was unaware the pleasant man could take such a tone. “I guess the best way to see if this will work is to see you at it, Wilson. You ready to show us what you can do?”

“I’m all set, Mr. Stark.” Sam said without dropping his smile.

Steve kept his smile pleasant as Tony’s hand came up to the back of his neck and started to massage his scalp. It made something inside him quiver again. He just wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.

"I think I'm all set too." He said though it tasted like a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun with dark, sexy Tony. I'm not sure Steve has much of a chance. Poor baby. 
> 
> I'm working on Steve's reaction to Tony and his flirting and touching. It's hard at this point in time because he is so overwhelmed by everything that at times it feels he is being a little too ok with Tony's personal actions. I hope I hinted enough that Steve is in a delicate emotional place and doesn't know what to do in the situation and how to properly respond.


	4. Chapter 4

-o-

On his fifth day into his new life, Steve worried he would forever be broken. Perhaps not the most fair assessment given the short-timeline but one that felt real enough none the less. If he failed to make the right step in his new life he'd fall straight into that dark abyss of himself and never find his way out. It was constantly there, constantly reminding him of what he had lost and what more he may lose if he messed up. He felt empty and full and heavy with nothing. It was bitter and haunting and he wanted it to stop.

‘Does Tony’s heart feel like this?’ Steve wondered absentmindedly as he felt the muscles in his arms finally start to burn. He remembered the arc glowing from tanned skin. How, when removed, it would leave a perfect gaping hole into himself. That it was impossible to forget, that emptiness was so heavy, and it was so tender it could break at any second and bring the whole body down with it.

He closed his eyes and lost count of his pushups. He remembered how warm it felt against his fingertips and how haunting and heavy it looked on a living body, a doorway into something intimate and delicate and so broken. It was so familiar to Steve.

Everything about himself, from his skin to his bones to his mind, felt like brittle glass. There were moments during the day where he’d simply be reaching for a glass within the kitchen, as if it were something he had done for years, and get cornered by the overwhelming feeling of loss. He was not home. He was not where he was meant to be. He had died before he could do anything he’d promised to do and was revived after the work was done.

Steve was a disappointing liar.

The few people around him, which really only consisted of Tony and Sam, were trying their best to help him. Steve appreciated their hard efforts regardless of how pushy or touchy they, primarily Tony, became. It made him wonder what would have happened to him had someone else found him in comatose state. What would he be like without someone so involved with his emotional progress?

The soldier was very aware of himself and his flaws and knew he probably would have kept everything inside of him, pulling himself away from anyone who got near, as he desperately sought for another dangerous battle to get lost in. Hungry for action and movement to keep his mind from thinking about anything else. Tony and Sam made this course impossible. He had no choice but to face reality. Steve appreciated and loathed them for it.

These men were always at his side, ready to provide some help in their own way and not allow him to get sucked into that internal hole and break.

Steve worried if it would be enough.

 _“It may not be. But no one really can say for sure how well any of this is going to work out.”_ Sam said at the end of their first meeting. _“You’re displaced, in a way that seems out of a SCI-FI movie, but displaced none the less. You were in this one world for the longest time and then…well, you’re on the domestic home front. It’s new and terrifying. But, I think if you’re willing to work with me we can get you at least steady on your feet in no time.”_

The honesty was appreciated though it made him cold. It was a concern that he would never get better. That there was a wrong future looming before him and he’d always mess it up. How was he supposed to do it right? He was a young man born in poverty and illness. He grew up in war and with death and hunger as constant companions. He was missing over seventy-years of history and culture. How was he supposed to live honorably with wealth, peace, and ignorance?

He was not used to feeling so unsure, terrified, and confused. He was disgusted with himself and his skin itched as if it were dirty. The disgust did not help his spiral--it made everything feel worse. It made him feel worse of a person. He was trapped and he had no idea how to get out of it. For the past three days he tried to push his body to the absolute limit, to have it burn and scream in agony, so he had something to distract himself from the bitter need to cry and fall. Something he, Captain America, could never allow himself to do. 

The feelings made Steve wished Tony kept sleeping with him at night but the solider had pushed to have his own space. At least to not risk the man getting elbowed in the gut, nearly breaking a rib, again after Steve thrashed from a nightmare. There was some comfort, though also incredibly unsettling, to figure Tony would give this to him for a few days before he would demand access back in the room at night.

Tony did not like the word no. And he showed it. 

Steve gritted his teeth and aggressively pushed his body up and down. Tony perhaps was both the best and worst partner on the healing route. Steve had not faced such overprotectiveness since Bucky. Only Tony felt more overwhelming and powerful. Not to mention the touching and flirting...it just added into the self-disgust and confusion but, God, did Steve want more.

He could still feel the engineer’s fingertips brushing over any piece of Steve that was bare to the world and it had felt like a branding.

It tingled something uncomfortable in Steve’s belly but he found he could not push Tony away. Something ignited within him and he felt alive, pleasant, and distracted. He did not want to lose it and he hated himself for clinging so desperately to it. Steve had longed for Bucky's companionship, and occasional ego-busting rescue, but Steve survived without him. It was painful and too hard since the loss but he managed. This with his savior was something completely different. He felt far too dependent on Tony and his tingling touch. It was terrifying.

Finally, Steve had to voice his concerns, and the self-hatred, to Sam. “I don’t get it. I mean…why does it feel like this?” 

“You’re touch-starved.” Sam explained as he counted Steve’s pushups with a clicker. “Up to a hundred and eighteen. My thumb is burning, man.” 

Sam really reminded Steve of his old Howling Commandos. There was something bittersweet about that but Steve appreciated it no matter how it probed at his tender, internal wound. He felt like he could talk to the man easily about the things burning in his mind. Even after three days Steve felt emotionally comfortable and eager for their meet-ups.

‘If only he was the only one.’ Steve thought and did he best not to pout. Sadly, Tony had kept his word and Steve was placed in intense therapy with some professional doctor every morning immediately after breakfast.

The doctor was nice enough and apparently highly regarded in his field but Steve just couldn’t feel comfortable wit him. He was too aware he was being studied and he found he could not let his guard down. He acted like a soldier, not a human, in the room, as the doctor so eloquently pointed out, and refused to drop proper manners or allow the conversation to go into his battles or Bucky. Apparently, this was not healthy but Steve didn't care. Those moments belonged to him and he wasn't ready to face them.

Steve paused as he finally regarded what Sam said. “Touch-starved?”

“It’s something that anyone can get. Especially after a traumatic event. Well, one of many options.” Sam kneeled down to look him in the eyes better. “You’ve had an intense shock to your psyche and went through something terrible alone. You’re using touch as a way of balance and familiarity. But you're a proud person and filled with guilt so the comfort it brings also sort of burns you. It's a painful tug-o-war." Sam smiled. "But you're not even a week into this. Give yourself a break."

"Still, _touch-starved_. That doesn't sound good." Steve frowned. "Why is it really only with Tony?"

"First of all, he's the most touchy-person in the room. Any room. Pick it. He'll be ready to touch something. He's also the first person you saw when you woke up and the person you are with the most. He's sort of your guarding to boot, so you do have that relationship with him. Even if you don't see it or unable to admit it, having a foundation he's providing is comforting. And, well, those are just some of the reasons. Being touch-starved isn’t necessarily the only reason you and Stark are so close.”

That was another thing Steve liked about Sam. He was very honest, almost blunt. Tony was too but sometimes Steve got the impression he was not always telling the whole truth, just parts of it. There was something of a politician in Tony’s mannerisms that made him just seem too aware and above everyone else to want to fill them in on all the secrets.

“And _other_ reasons?” Steve had an idea what they were and it made him queasy in his stomach.

Sam teased, “Besides the two of you constantly throwing heart-eyes at each other? It’s hard to miss that. When I'm around you two I have to resist the ultimate temptation of singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G-song. It's been in my head since I met you both.”

Steve scoffed and went back to his pushups. It still was not yet painful enough.

“You know, it is ok for you to be with him.” Sam said in a comforting tone.

“I know that. I’m not against homosexuality. Or,” he looked up at Sam, “Bisexuality, which you say I probably am.”

“Well, that’s good." Sam nodded. "But I meant ok in another way.”

Steve sighed, shook his head, and did twenty more pushups without saying anything.

“Not saying you have to do it now.” Sam finally conceded. “I get it. But man, I’ve seen guilt. It sticks for a long time. I just want you to hear that it’s ok. That you’re ok to be ok.”

Steve jumped to his feet and bounced a bit. “I appreciate it. I do. I just…it’s still a bit much for me to think about courting and," he glared at the man when he snorted at the term, "dating Tony. Especially when I’m apparently ninety-years his senior.”

“Psh, yeah right. I’m sure there will be plenty that will like to poke fun at that but really, we only see you as twenty-seven.”

“Not sure how well that works in my favor.” Steve confessed sheepishly.

“Not so well." Sam's gapped tooth grin was contagious. "You’re gonna get treated as a whippersnapper. Turn down your damned music, you rascal.”

Steve shoved him. “Aren’t you twenty-nine?”

“Don’t treat your elders like that.” Sam pushed right back and chuckled. “Ok. So, yeah, you haven’t broken a sweat. Again. How about a few laps around the gym? Maybe like, ninety for your old age.”

“Or,” Steve started and sounded hopeful. “How about a run outside?”

Sam shook his head and held up his hands. “You know I can’t approve of that.”

Steve groaned. “What does Tony have against it?”

“Other than the obvious?”

“Sam, I’m _fine_." He wasn't but he would not let them know that. "I’m sure I’ll be better if I can actually see and experience this new time period. It gives me the shivers to know it’s out there and I’m not allowed to touch it. Like it’s still not quite real.” His voice trailed off as he looked at the wall. It still shocked his system to think that just beyond it was a brand new world for him.

“Then tell that to Stark.”

“I have." Many times. Each time Steve brought it up Tony would gently shut him down with a promise of some day but not yet. It was too dangerous. Too risky. "Maybe if you, you know the fella who is part of my integration and mental stability, can say I’m ready he’d be willing to listen.” Steve crossed his arms and gave a look that used to have the Commandos silent and in formation.

It worked well on Sam. Still had little impact on Tony.

“I can just give him my honest assessment.”

“Which is?” 

“That you’re a grumpy sourpuss struck with a terrible case of cabin-fever.”

Steve sighed in relief. “Thank you.” He looked over Sam’s shoulder and stepped back a bit and said lowly. “Now is the perfect time to do that.” He gave a meek wave to a person behind Sam and then started jogging on the track.

Sam internally groaned. He could practically feel the power vibrating off of Stark as he entered into the scene. ‘Rogers, you are a traitor leaving me with your murderous boyfriend.’

“Well?” Tony asked as he approached Sam’s side but with his eyes only on Steve.

“Amazing.” Sam said in all honesty. “The man is amazing. I think next week we can already move on to advance exercises. Probably could already but I agree that two sessions in is too soon. I can tell he's not quite up to normal form. His body is probably still feeling some tenderness from his injuries.” He kept his eyes forward as well. Sam respected the man next to him but he also greatly feared him. “He shows absolutely no sign of physical injuries and his stamina is unbelievable. We’ve been at it today for an hour already and, well, as you can see no sweat.”

“Good.” Tony nodded with a warm smile as he watched as Steve’s speed began to pick up and he was then flying. He could watch his Steve move and run at any time. It was graceful and powerful. Beautiful even. It also helped that his chest bounced in such a way that left Tony salivating. “Have you clocked him?”

“He can reach about twenty miles an hour here. I suspect if he was able to go straight he could reach thirty.” Sam gave a side-ways stare to his boss. Felt like a good a time as any to breach the uncomfortable territory. “He’s desperate to go outside.”

The approving smile fell. “No.”

“Stark, I just want to be honest with this. He needs to get outside. This man hasn’t been stuck indoors for so long in years. He’s growing restless and thinking too much on things he can’t change. I’m not saying I have to go with him. But he needs fresh air.”

“He’s not ready.”

“He _feels_ ready. And I think he is too. He’s the sort who wants to face his opponent head on and his new opponent is this new life.” Sam finally turned to him, feeling stupid rather than brave. “Take him on a date.”

Now Tony looked at him with a tilted brow.

‘Fuck, he looks like a mafia boss.’ Which, Sam supposed, he sort of was. “A date. Pick a restaurant and a movie then take him around Central Park. You don’t have to show him everything but he’d really appreciate some freedom.”

The bones in Tony’s hands popped as they formed a tight fist within his pants’ pockets. “No.”

“Stark, I know you’re my boss but I’m here for Steve. You keep him inside much longer and he’ll resent you. I don’t want to see that happen since he’s so important.”

Tony laughed but it was not friendly. “You’re good with playing this up to me.”

“Gotta be, man. Sir.” He corrected. He needed to learn to be a little less easy-going with people in power. It got him so many laps in the force but he figured that Stark would not put him to physical labor as he may actually harm him. “Just think about it. Or talk to him. At least let him understand why because he really doesn’t get it.”

His boss did not respond. Sam wanted to run for the hills but kept his knees straight in prevention. The silence was overwhelming and he knew the bearded man to the right of him would not break. So Sam did it with his humor and prayed it was enough to keep him alive.

“Now, I did my part so no one can be mad at me.”

“He sent you on me, did he?”

“Hey, I don’t want to be known as a rat. But…yes. May show how desperate and upset he is if he doesn’t want to come straight to you. You two are close but he feels…” Sam weighed his words carefully. He was a therapist so there was still privacy issues, and simple human respect, concerning Steve and his feelings but Tony’s predicament was unusual to say the least. 

“What?” Tony pushed.

“I can’t go into detail, but he is a bit confused about you.” He thought it best not to say clingy and carried the burden of a crush that was really hurting Steve’s heart. “Which, you have to admit, is fair.”

Tony shrugged not so modestly. “I am a one of kind specimen.”

“And the first person Steve technically saw in over seventy years. Who happens to fly around in a metal suit.” Sam paused. “You showed him that yet?”

“Not yet.”

“I’m sure he can handle it.”

“And the questions it’s sure to spark?” Tony tilted his head. “There are still people who don’t approve of me, Wilson. I want to keep Steve as far away from them as possible. The less he knows the better.”

Sam’s throat felt itchy as he said, “In this case, I have to disagree. You’ve talked with him. You know how smart he is. He’s going to figure things out and his trust is delicate. Don’t break it.”

Something Sam could only describe as madness glistened over Tony’s brown eyes and he knew he took it a step too far. 

“I would _never_ do that to him.” Tony sounded insulted. He sounded angry. He sounded like the bringer of destruction.

“Then don’t.” Sam truly hoped his stupidity was not about to earn some terrible punishment. “Include him on some more things and I think you’ll both be rewarded.”

That madness was still there. That darkness that people whispered about but no one had the ability to point out. It was an open secret that the man who had brought peace to most all the world with weapons and words had something off about him. Suppose one would have to be mad to take on such an agenda. Most saw him as a victim of terror and suffering who used extreme measures to fix a broken world; a hero meant for a fantasy film. The sanity, or shaky lack of, was not an issue since Tony Stark had done such good with his power. 

Most just wanted to pretend it was all goodness and heroics and hope that merciless intensity, the infamous wrath, did not set its sights upon them.

Tony ruled with fear first and respect second.

And Sam still looked up to the man and the lives he had saved. He had seen war. He had lost people to it. He still believed in the American rights of democracy and freedom but not when it was so poisoned and apathetic. Tony was a cure for that and it was because of his mad methods and technology that Sam’s flight partner survived a crash and went home to his newborn daughter. Tony was monsterous, terrifying, and insane but he was still a hero in Sam's eyes and one who Sam owed a debt to.

It was why he had to try to reach the stubborn man and help him help Steve right.

Tony’s lips then broke into a grin. “Fuck, I am good. I had some worries about you, Wilson…that you’d make this all about me or you’d use Steve to worm into the Avengers. But I had a feeling you were right for it.” He flicked his own collar, thoroughly impressed with himself. “I pick perfect people.”

Sam was not quite ready to relax his posture.

“Ok. You’re right. I hate to admit it but you’re right.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Steve shouldn’t have to suffer because the world has changed. I’ll talk to him about things. Sound good?”

“Sounds more than good. I know it’ll help him out.” 

“Then I’ll leave you two to the rest of the session.” Tony brought out his cellphone and scowled. “I apparently have some more business I need to tend to.”

Sam truly pitied whoever gave Tony the business. He did not look happy. 

“Oh,” Tony held up his finger as he turned to walk out. “Right. One more thing, Wilson.” He smiled up at him and it was painful to look at; sharp, hungry, and angry. “Don’t argue with me again.”

A horrible chill ran down Sam’s spine and he nodded slowly. “Will do my best not to.”

“Sir.”

Sam nodded again, _“Sir.”_

-o-

“Well?” Tony answered with a tense tone. “What is it?”

“Found a slight hiccup.” Natasha answered. There were whimpers in the background followed by a grunt. “Apologies, my guest doesn’t know to be quiet when I’m on the phone. Rude.”

“A hiccup means I need to call you ASAP?”

“If it’s to confirm a mole, then yes.”

The elevator walls became a punching temptation. “Well at least we’re a hundred percent positive of a mole rather than ninety-eight. You found out who it was?”

“I’m working on it.”

“Then what the hell is so important that we have this conversation now? You made me think it was something serious.”

“Because, Stark, I’m getting told a lot of really interesting news that, given your current roommate, something you need to hear.”

Tony felt his stomach light up with something nasty. “Steve?”

“This gentleman is, unfortunately, low on the bar. He doesn’t know much but some rumors about his clients--”

“More mercenaries?” Tony rubbed his head. Their usual lack of paper trail could make them more of an annoyance to shift through but the world seriously needed a wake-up call in its nativity if it thought that was the best route to hide from him. He always found his enemies. Always.

“Of sorts. Again, working on getting out the better details and to find my next target but yes to sum up; mercenaries are getting hired by someone in the government, who happens to know some information about Avengers and Stark Industries, and they are doing their best to get into this power structure of yours and feed off of it.”

“What does this have to do with Steve?”

“Hyrda.”

Tony felt his vision break and he quickly grabbed the wall to stabilize himself. “What?”

“I’m going to get this confirmed, Tony. Right now it’s just a rumor. But, according to this guest of mine, it looks like there is a sect of Hydra still alive and strong and it’s festering within our government.”

“That’s impossible. I’ve hacked into all the government’s databases and didn’t find anything that would possibly allude to Hyrda still kicking.”

“Then hopefully this guy misheard or is lying. But the moment he let that little word slip I knew I had to call you.” 

He stormed out of the elevator once he was on his lab-floor and rushed to his computer. “Jarvis, start with the most blunt of files. I want anything that has words that remotely look like Hydra up in twenty-seconds.”

“Try three minutes, sir. Though superior to most all computers I still fall under the realm of reality and time.” 

“Fine, whatever. Just get going on it.” He slid into his seat and began his own search. “Natasha, I want this kept in the dark. The less people who know the better. We can fill the rest in once everyone is back for the monthly meet-up. Until then just concentrate on your goal. Your TV-debut is tomorrow so we’ll get that taken care of first.”

“So I take it you don’t wish to have my present guest on the list?”

“No. If what he said is true I don’t want anyone to know we may have any sort of information about this. Bury him.”

“Done.” And the line went dead.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” His fingers felt stiff and shaky as they swept over the keyboard.

“Sir, given how little we know of the situation I recommend you calm yourself down to not trigger a panic or anger fit.”

“ _Hyrda_ , Jarvis. Fuck, the bastard said Hydra.” His eyes moved over the screen as words, newsfeeds, and files popped up. “And not even a week after I found Steve.”

“Could very well be a coincidence on the timing of Mr. Rogers.” Jarvis warned. 

“I know that. I know.” Tony snapped. “But we’ve learned that coincidences are far too dangerous to ever overlook.”

“Indeed. But that does not mean that Mr. Rogers is in imminent danger now. Only a few select people know of his existence.” 

Tony stopped typing to dig his hands through hair and keep his throat from raging with screams. “It feels like Steve is always in danger. Yesterday, I worried about him with a toaster.” The man was curious but handled the item easily and without much startled awe. It was just another new thing to learn about and handle. Tony had been a wreck believing Steve would touch it and burn himself or unplug it and electrocute himself dead. His paranoia had earned a look from the man as he ate his toast calmly.

“I believe that is just your paranoia, sir. You care for him and want him safe. You’ve always been fiercely overprotective over those you care for. Remember the incident when Ms. Potts started seeing that gentleman from HR? You threatened him so terribly Ms. Potts sued you on his behalf.” Jarvis comforted, somewhat. It was never pleasant to remember Pepper’s wrath. “Please do not let this spark something unhealthy is all I ask. If this is Hydra you will take them down before Mr. Rogers is the wiser.”

“I…I just…God, Jarvis…I can’t let him out of my sight. I don’t like being away from him. He’s practically all I think about.” His chest burned and his muscles bunched up in his back. He remembered Sam’s words about Steve needing freedom and he snarled.

 _Freedom._ Why on earth would Steve need anything like that? He had everything he could ever want. Tony spoiled him at all chances. Freedom just meant better chances of pain, of someone stealing Steve, and taking him away. 

“Fuck.” He pressed his elbows on the desk and groaned. “I don’t think I’ve felt quite like this before. I just need Steve."

“Could be just an early honeymoon stage. You had a childish crush on him and now he’s real. It’s emotional turmoil and we all know that anything new tends to trigger your special way of thinking--”

“You can say obsessive, Jarvis.”

“Oh, is that what you are? I hadn’t the faintest clue.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little. It sounded strained but he could appreciate what Jarvis was trying to do. It did little against the truth; he was in something deep with Steve and it constantly burned him alive. It was beautiful and destructive and he wanted more.

He rubbed his face and looked forlornly at his video feed of Steve running laps. Apparently Sam had tried to join in and he was getting lapped embarrassingly. Steve went so far to run backwards as he passed by, again, and Sam flipped him off.

Tony's lips trembled with another smile. Laughter and acting out looked good on Steve. He rarely let his guard down so much with Tony. He felt there was something more than an instinctual fear, which Tony could not fault Steve for, but it still stung at Tony’s core to see Steve smile so freely with another.

‘Perhaps going out is something I can at least consider.’ He thought with a wince. The thought was shaky. If this rumor was true then wouldn’t he put Steve in the spotlight if he took him out? In danger? ‘People would only assume he looks familiar to Captain America. Most everyone will think he’s just a gorgeous blond with a big rack. My type.’

When people, however, started to search for information on Steve for this gossip columns issues would present themselves. They'd find nothing on the beautiful man which would spark questions. Perhaps Tony should look into faking a birth certificate and past. He’d probably need to use some of S.H.I.E.L.D’s abilities but that could work and no one would ever be the wiser.

Something would have to be done before Steve ever set foot outside the Tower.

Tony rubbed his head again. “I promised him Red Skull was dead. That he’s a hero.”

“You haven’t broken that promise sir.”

“He thinks Hydra is gone."

“And it still might very well be. There are other possibilities at this moment in time that you need to keep in mind. Might I make a suggestion?”

Tony groaned and all of a sudden wanted coffee given to him via IV. “Go for it, bud.”

“Start a new program to assist with this issue to find trigger words and forget about it until Ms. Romanov can provide you with further information. You already have Mr. Rogers to tend to along with all the other necessities that comes with this power implantation.”

Tony chewed on his lip. He knew Jarvis was right. Freaking out over a whisper of Hydra was ridiculous. There had been whispers in the past. There were constantly rumors of something bigger and badder coming their way and rarely did they prove true. Him panicking and obsessing over this probably dead-end would not be for the best. There were far too many other things that needed his attention. And the last thing he wanted was Steve worrying over him worrying over nothing.

“Right, right.” He rubbed his face again and felt exhausted as the panic started to ebb away. He could still feel it there, gnawing at his spine, but its strength was greatly reduced from his friend’s words. “That was a bit stupid of me.”

“Far from it, sir. If this is true it deserves all of your attention. But we need to make sure it carries weight before you start to lose sleep over it. You have a massive arsenal of loyal people who’d help you find this information. Just let them, let us, help you.”

It was times like this Tony really wished Jarvis still had a physical body, that he was still his Jarvis, so he could hug him or feed him a scone or something. “Thanks buddy.”

“Do not mention it, sir.”

Tony’s fingers tapped over the desk to a Metallica song. He knew his brain would not let this go for some time, so he needed another project to keep himself under control. It all came back to Steve and what Sam said. “Tell me, you think I should take Steve out? I mean outside?”

“I do.” The answer was immediate. “He is feeling claustrophobic and I don’t think his nightmares will begin to lessen until he has a chance to fight his demons fairly. Going outside may be a key component in his healing process. And also progress your relationship with him.”

Tony sulked. “I guess.”

“Perhaps bring in some undercover ops on your outing? Ms. Romanov will be back this weekend for her duty. After her project is completed she could follow after you both. Maybe add a few members from SHIELD’s task force to interfere if necessary.” Jarvis paused before he filled up the screen with multiple files and pictures of men and women. “These seven here seem highly qualified to become members of a protective force for Mr. Rogers. Mr. Brock Rumlow is Level 7, probably second best in assassins after Black Widow. Or our dear Agent Phil. He does have an impressive resume.”

Tony crossed his arms and the pouting started. “He still won’t sell me his Cap trading cards.”

“Well, you now have the real thing. I do not believe you need to feel petty about those cards anymore.

“I guess not.” Tony still felt petty. He wanted those damned cards.

“Regardless. You do need to consider what Mr. Wilson suggested. I think it will be good for you as well. You’ve rarely left the Tower. And besides the party you haven’t done anything fun since your campaign started. A night out would be good for you."

“Yeah,” He looked out his window at the glorious New York skylight. It wasn’t as impressive in the afternoon as it was at night but it was a nice view nonetheless. It did feel a bit unfair to dangle such a sight in front of Steve and not let him go and appreciate it. “Ok. But, not until I feel comfortable about this Hydra thing and Nat is free to protect my baby’s fine ass if things go south. I want you or a program of your design working on this rumor twenty-four-seven, got it?”

“I’ll get started on it right away. And the task force?”

Tony looked over the files before he slowly nodded his head. “Give them word I wish to see them within the upcoming week. Make no hint of this assignment but I do want to meet with them face to face.”

“Of course. Though, may I ask why you allowed Mr. Wilson to see Steve so soon?”

“Call it one of my good hunches. Besides, I am a genius but even I'm not qualified for Steve's recovery." It burned his tongue to admit it. "I needed someone close to Steve instantly for healing. I was desperate. I’m not desperate to see him outside these walls just yet.”

“Ah. Your selfishness really shines."

“Don’t take that tone with me.”

“A computer cannot have a tone, sir.” And he said it in the most deadpanned of ways.

All the wants to hug and feed Jarvis scones were gone. The sarcastic twat. “Just send them the information and feel free to take your time with it."

“I shall keep you up to date on all the progress.”

Tony checked the screen with Steve and Sam again. Steve was running normally and was pushing his body to an unnecessary harsh level. Tony could see in his expression that he was bored and flustered and had more energy than he could ever spend. 

He wouldn’t keep that expression on Steve’s face.

“Hey, Jarvis. Bring up a list of the best Thai restaurants. I don’t think he’s tried that yet.”

“Perfect first date.” For a computer with no tone he sounded so warm and pleased. “I’ll get right on that.”

Tony managed to smile and popped his back. “Well then, I seem to have a few hours until he’s done. Time to get to work. The curtains for our show rise tomorrow, after all.”

-o-

An early dinner of spaghetti greeted Tony when he came out of the lab a few hours later. Steve had just finished pouring the sauce over the noodles and sprinkling cheese over the top as he walked into the kitchen.

“You cooked?” Tony asked, feeling rather dumbfounded.

“Oh,” Steve looked up and smiled. He was wearing a blue apron that was covered in splatters of red and his fingers were messy. “Yeah, I’m not the best at it because I never had access to many ingredients but I’ve picked up a few tricks over the years. I had Jarvis help me out with the recipe. He thought this would be a good place to start on.”

Tony felt knocked of breath. It was the domestic sight he’d longed to see and having it in front of him was almost too overwhelming to handle. Steve in an apron, in a soft shirt, barefoot, and smiling at him after he put work in creating something for Tony. It had to be one of the most gorgeous images he'd ever seen.

He quickly cleared his throat and looked around. For a panicking moment he thought his eyes were misting up. “Wilson gone?”

“Yeah, he left a few hours ago. Went back to the center.” There was a touch of longing there and Tony refused to believe it was for anything other than going out. “It sounds like a pretty interesting place. I hope to visit it.”

“Mhm,” Tony approached the counter. Steve liked to eat some of his meals standing as he could not sit too much or he grew restless. When he stood he was able to walk, dance, or hop around to burn the constant energy. Tony started to appreciate doing it on occasion to since he sat so much for his work. Though it was annoying when things dripped because he could be a notoriously messy eater. For proof put a pizza in front of him and watch him try to fit the whole thing in his mouth. It drove Pepper insane. “It looks good, babe.”

Steve handed over the plate and now had a small frown on his face. Clearly, he had wanted to continue the topic of venturing out.

“I see Jarvis made sure you used the best ingredients.” Tony noted as he took a bite and lord, he had no realized how hungry he was until the burst of tomatoes and meat hit his tongue.

“You have plenty of canned goods, something I’m more used to, but he urged me to try everything fresh.” Steve shrugged. “Took up more time too which was nice.” He shifted a little awkwardly before he started to eat his portion as well. He was trying to keep himself polite but he took massive bites as if each one could be his last.

Tony lounged against the counter to watch his Steve eat. It was simultaneously sad and amusing to see how the young man treated food. He was right that the solider needed more food than anyone he’d seen before, besides Thor.

“Sam told me you wanted to go out.”

Steve looked up from his spaghetti, his face full and a mess, and nodded eagerly. Like usual, Tony felt everything within him melt at the sight of the face. There was so much hardness and sadness, too much for someone so young and good, and Tony wanted to press his hand against the tender face and smooth all of that pain off.

Tony stared at him a moment and hung his head in defeat. It was not a feeling he was used to, example and point the whole world trembling under his thumb, but he got the feeling this was going to be something often in his new life with the man. Because Steve giving him a pleading look with those big blue eyes and his cheeks stuffed like a hamster was simply the cutest thing that had ever been produced. He wish he could have thanked Steve's mother for giving birth to such a precious Adonis. How was he expected to say no?

“Ok.”

Steve perked up instantly and quickly swallowed his bite. “Really?”

“Yes.” Tony reached over and gently took Steve’s hand. “But I’ll need you to listen to me out there. It may be really overwhelming.”

Steve looked down at their hands. “Alright.”

“Now that’s your word, right? Captain America’s word is golden.” Tony’s thumb brushed over Steve’s knuckles. “You gotta keep it and be a shinning example for me.”

Steve looked away and back to his plate. Tony wrapped his fingers around the wrist and felt his pulse. It was fluttering wildly. Tony had to bite back a grin.

“Can we go now?” Steve's tone was pleading and it took all of Tony's strength to not cave in.

“No, no not yet sweetie.” Tony kissed the back of Steve’s hand. “I’m gonna have to make arrangements first.”

Steve pulled his hand away. “Why? Why can’t we just wing it?”

“Well,” Tony pulled off the sheepish look well. “As you know I’m a bit rich and famous.”

Steve made a point to unnecessarily look around his surroundings and returned Tony's look with an unimpressed arched brow. “You don’t say.”

Tony grinned. He loved that his Steve was a brat. “Don’t rub it in. Journalist and the paparazzi…all sorts of annoying pricks tend to pop out from time to time and I’d rather not have your first time out where we have to stop every fifteen minutes to avoid cameras. Give me time to pick out places and make arrangements so we don’t have much interference. Can you wait just a little longer?”

Steve looked thoughtful and then nodded. It sounded fair. He certainly did not want his first excursions out into the new, modern world faced with constant interruptions and forced to meet people. Steve liked people just fine…on his own terms and when he’d be able to go hide in a corner and draw afterwards. Too many people gave him a headache. 

“When do you think?”

The genius looked thoughtful. “A week at the very most. I have a big project due tomorrow and some side-ones right after but after that I’ll be able to make the arrangements. I’ll aim sooner for you though.” He smiled. “That an acceptable deal?”

Steve grinned back as his heart flipped. He could handle a week. It would be rough but he handled tougher points in his life with far less cushion. He shook Tony’s hand eagerly. “Deal.”

Tony spun the hand around and kissed the knuckles again. “Deal.”

And like it normally happened a few times throughout the day, Steve’s face was consumed in red.

“Aww, baby," Tony licked his lips and purred, "you’re too cute when you blush.”

Steve tried not to whimper and ran a hand through his blond hair. It stuck up adorably afterwards. “Why do you do that?”

“Hmm?”

“This…that, all of it. You constantly touch me, give me names, you’re letting me stay in your home, you’ve paid for all my medical bills…just, this is a whole lot. Too much. I don't know how to repay you...I mean, I don't think I could. And I appreciate it, so much." He quickly explained, afraid he sounded ungrateful. "But, why do you do it?”

Tony rubbed his fingers over Steve’s again but did not break eye contact. Finally, Steve was approaching a topic Tony had eagerly wanted to face. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

"I can't repay you back."

"I wouldn't want your money even if you had it. That's not why I do it and you know it. Besides, baby, you're a hero who is the reason myself and many others are alive today. So think of it as me paying _you back_. Now, try again," his fingers danced over Steve's palm, "why does it make you uncomfortable?"

“I…I don’t know.” He answered honestly and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You just touch me and say these things and…” Steve started to feel panic crawl up from his legs and spread throughout his whole body. “I…I don’t know. I really…sorry, I don’t--”

“Baby.” Tony tugged at Steve’s hand to bring him closer. “Look at me.”

Steve did.

“Do you think I’d do anything to hurt you?”

“No.” He answered before he gave it much thought. Something deep in his stomach knew something was off but could not imagine Tony hurting him. Tony was blinding and far too intense but he did not come across as someone cruel.

Tony smiled. “You didn’t get much attention back in the day, huh?”

“I…well, no.” It felt shameful to admit it. Clearly Tony had lines of people competing for his attention. He was probably seduced on a daily basis. With his looks, charisma, and wealth there was no doubt about it. It felt wrong for Steve, the plain virgin he was, to try and pursue anything.

“Does my gender bother you?”

Steve shook his head. “No, no. I like blokes too. But this…I mean, if you’re really looking for…uh…something…I mean, this…” He trailed off miserably when he realized he still was not sure what was going on. He could be making a pretty big fool of himself sputtering nonsense. “What are you looking for exactly?”

Tony grinned. It was sharp like a predator’s. “Glad you finally asked. I’m looking for this.” And he grabbed Steve’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. It was quick, with their lips brushing, barely any pressure, but it made all the nerves within Steve’s body came alive.

“Oh.” Steve breathed out, blinking rapidly, once Tony pulled back.

Tony grinned in response. “Got your answer?”

“I…uh, yes."

“I like you, Steve. A lot. I’ve liked you for the longest time. From comics to Howard’s stories, you’ve always just been something special to me. And I want something with you. A romantic relationship. And I want it badly.”

“Oh.” Steve repeated again and touched his own lips in confusion. They tingled and burned. He worried he smelled of garlic and sauce, that he had just stood there dumbly and appeared like a slow-witted fool. What would Tony think of him when he couldn't even respond to a kiss properly?

“That shocked you?” Tony laughed. “I’ve heard I’m frightfully talented kisser but you seem a little too awe-struck. Or,” he poked Steve’s firm stomach. “Was that your first kiss, little virgin?”

“I’ve been kissed before.” Steve grumped out, not pleased with the teasing.

“So Peggy told me.” Tony titled a brow. “I hear it was mostly just cutsey-stuff. Like things you’d expect from a fourteen-year old these days. Or, you were led off to a dark corner to be ravished." He snorted, not impressed. "Not exactly adult-stuff.”

Steve sulked and his ears were bright red.

“Fuck, you’re cute.” His grin grew back. “Will you blush if I talk dirty? Let me try: Sex.” He instantly burst out laughing at Steve’s reaction and face. “You _are_ blushing! Oh, God, babe. With my mouth you’re going to be in a coma by the end of the week.”

“Tony,” Steve pulled back when Tony went for another kiss. “Are you sure? I mean…can this…augh,” he threw his free hand up in the air. “This is confusing. I don’t…I mean, you’re real swell--”

Tony moaned, “that lingo really should not turn me on as bad as it does.”

Steve’s face burned some more.

“Just let this happen, baby.” Tony’s lips brushed up against Steve’s once the man relaxed his posture a bit. “It’s so natural. I know you feel a pull to me like I do to you. Don’t hide from it.”

“I…I just…how can I do this? Just go on dates when everyone--”

“No." He snapped harsher than intended. "You’re not going to hide from a relationship out of guilt. I won’t let you.” Tony used his free hand to cup Steve’s face. The motion was tender but his eyes were fierce. “You’ll kill yourself if you start on that route. A terrible thing happened to you, but it happened to you…not _because_ of you. If you want a “because of you” then you look at all the great things you made happen for thousands of others.”

Steve tried to look away but Tony held firm. “Nu-huh, you’re listening to this. I can’t understand why you would think you deserve to suffer. Wilson mentioned something about survivor’s guilt but damn-it, basically your whole team lived into their eighties because of you. Peggy is about to reach a hundred. Most all of them had families and left the war or provided great advances because you kept them alive. You did, Steve.”

“I just did the right thing.”

“And that doesn’t deserve some reward? Hell, baby, this martyr syndrome isn’t sitting right with me.”

 _“Heroes suffer, son.”_ His dad had said so many times growing up. _“And you will never be one. Understand?”_

Sickening. To think because Steve chose the heroic path he was suffering like so much. Tony would not stand for it.

“You like me. You want me. Right?”

“I, uh,” Steve coughed but nodded. Always the honest one. “Yes.”

“Then come after me. I’m right here, wanting you too. Just be with me. Just try it out. In all the stories about you, you'd dive into things without always thinking. Can’t you do the same with this?”

Steve shifted on his feet a bit and chewed on his lip.

“It’s hard.” Tony sighed. “I can’t imagine just how hard. But please, try? I really want you to try.”

Steve looked at him and felt himself once again far too full of Tony. Was it really so wrong? And Tony appeared to really want it and, God, it felt so wrong to deny him something. After everything Tony had done for Steve all he was asking back was a little bit of trust and an attempt at something romantic. How could he consider saying no to that?

Something in the back of his head tried to pull back, his instincts still uncomfortable, but Steve hushed them down. He could not let this time-jump keep him shackled down and fearful. He was a soldier and it was about time he acted like one and adapted better.

“Ok.” He said. His voice felt weak.

Steve, slowly, squeezed Tony’s hand back.

“I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found some plot in the dark fluff! Steve is a bit of a difficult character at times. I picture him here a bit more like how he was in First Avenger and Tony healing him despite his manipulative ways. He'll still show his attitude soon enough. I was tempted to not have any romance start yet but, dang it, it just was taking too long and I needed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark moments mentioned or written about ahead. There is brief mention of a miscarriage and of Howard's A+ Parenting . And alluding to torture and enjoyment of it takes place within this chapter. There is humor mixed in with the scene that can be read as funny or disturbing. Perhaps a hint of a corruption of a minor. Please be warned!

-o-

Tony was a bit distracted the next morning.

It came as a surprise to Steve since it had been Tony’s goal to become a couple from, apparently, the beginning. He hadn’t expected any sort of breakfast-in-bed-treatment, that would’ve been far too much fluff for him to handle anyway, but Steve had expected and wanted _some_ change.

Instead of anything romantic Tony simply dragged himself into the kitchen, drank his coffee like a hard shot, gave Steve a sweet little kiss on the head, sat near the counter and smacked his own head against the cool surface and didn’t move. He certainly moaned plenty.

Normal. It felt normal. Like this was the life Steve war born into and lived in for his twenty-odd-years. This was his kitchen where he cooked eggs and hash every day, where cabinets held his own personal coffee mug, and his sheets were in the laundry with his favorite scented soap. This life almost felt right.

He shook his head at the insane thought and squashed the feeling of comfort. The idea of it itched something fierce and started to make him think of things he could no longer change.

Still, he could not help but feel disappointed with the lackluster, simple greeting. Steve was looking forward to the famous honeymoon stage of the relationship. Bucky always said the early point was all fire, giggles, and excited touches in a corner. This was before it became serious and mature, where feelings needed discussed and arguments could start, and was a great way to feel distracted.

‘Not that I would use Tony.’ Steve scolded himself. ‘He deserves more than that. But still…’ his lips felt uncomfortably un-kissed. He rather liked that part from the previous day. Wasn’t that a given to-do for any stage of a relationship?

“You seem…” Steve struggled to find an appropriate, non-insulting, and non-impatient, word to describe the man. “Tired?”

“That is one polite way of stating it.” Jarvis piped in. “Others would not be so kind. Most may call him looking quite hobo-like.”

“If you had a body I’d kick your nuts.” Tony muttered from the table.

“But I do not, sir. And if I did, I don’t believe I’d be trembling given your current state. Shall I make another cup for you?”

“With all the caffeine you can squeeze into it.” Tony rubbed his face and yawned.

“Not a morning person.” Steve’s lips quirked a bit. “I thought it was notoriously quiet and empty when I woke up. It was because you were in this state?”

“Ha,” Tony yawned again. “It feels like a sin to know you’re up by six every day.” He groaned as if he were suffering through a horrendous stomach cramp. “How do you do it?”

Steve shrugged and handed him a plate of fried eggs, hash, and toast. “I guess I slept so much as a child when I was ill that I grew restless. Then when I was slightly healthier and could study I needed to do so real early or real late so I could pick up odd-jobs to help with bills. Then the army trained me to be an early riser. Then the serum happened which gave me far too much energy.”

“You’re psychotic.” Tony poked at his eggs and bit into the bread.

“You eat all of that, Stark.” Steve warned with a frown on his face. “Jarvis told me of your poor diet. If you’re working so hard you need to balance it out with energy.”

Tony lounged on his palm and gave Steve a dreamy smile, “Anyone tell you that you nag like a wife?” 

Steve flushed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Actually yes.”

“Who?”

“Howling Commandos.” Steve sulked. “All of them enjoyed pointing out I would mother-hen before I jumped on a tank and then proceed to mother-hen again as I beat someone black and blue.”

“God, that’s _hot_.”

“Tony,” Steve pleaded.

“I can’t help that you’re so cute when you get flustered.” Tony purred. “A compliment gets you all squirming. How do I resist?”

Steve covered his face and sighed but he had a smile on his face. “Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous to tease me? I’m pretty sure I can break bones.”

The grin on Tony’s face grew, “Still find that oh so attractive, darling.”

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed the plate closer to his, still what an unusual word, boyfriend. “More eating and less flirting, please.”

“But you’re mine now, baby. That means I can flirt all the time I want.” Tony threw him a charming grin though it fell when his pocket vibrated and he sighed. “That reminds me, love, I’m completing my project tonight.” He commented as he brought out his phone and started texting. “It’s why I’m a bit…out of it. I’ll make it up to you, though.” 

Steve blinked. “Make it up to me? Why would you need to do that?”

“Of course, love. You didn’t think _this_ was it, right?” He held out his arms though Steve was unsure what he was motioning too. Everything around the two of them felt pretty magnificent and overwhelming. “You and I just started dating. You’re mine now. So you get the platinum treatment.”

“The platinum treatment?”

“It basically means the best of the best.” Tony laughed in pleasure. “You’re about to be pampered, doll-face. Anything you want, you get. You’ll get the best food, the best toys, the best _everything_. We have our date planned but perhaps I can think of something else. We could go to France next month. You were there during the war, but you need to see it now. It is grand. Ah, you also need a gift. Yes, yes. I think I can think of something perfect for you.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Steve held up his own hands to slow the man down. “I don’t need anything like that, Tony. I’m a bit more of a simple man.”

“Too bad, baby.” He took a few more bites of his breakfast before he had to push it away. “I gotta get ready. That was delicious, babe.” He grabbed Steve’s hand and gave it a kiss. “You’ll get a proper one when I don’t smell like potatoes.”

Steve laughed, “I lived in the barracks for about a year and a half. I’ve _literally_ eaten trash.”

Tony pouted, “I don’t like hearing that.”

“It was the Depression. That was very common and when you’re on the field you’re willing to eat anything.”

With a shake of his head Tony kissed his nose and dragged himself away. “You eat your food. I’ll find you when I’m ready, ok?”

“Sure, Tony.”

He gave Steve one more kiss and then went back to his room, his face set firm on his phone.

Unable to help himself, Steve watched him go. Tony was not as tall as himself, but he was no small man. What he perhaps lacked a bit in height he made up for with dense shoulders and arms that were imposing and knee-melting. With his abs and solid trunk along with his grace in movement he gave off the impression of something more than a businessman.

Shaking his head, Steve went back to his meal and chores once Tony disappeared. He was acting like a love-struck fool and was still too suspicious for his own good. So the man had muscles—many men and women do. Nothing like that should give Steve any cause for thought or startle. 

But it was. He trusted Tony. He did. He had no reason not to. There was nothing wrong with Tony and nothing wrong with Steve’s new life. But wasn’t there still plenty wrong? God, why would he ever think anything ill towards the man who had given him everything?

“Keep yourself focused, Rogers.” He closed his eyes and did a few meditative breaths Sam urged him to use should he feel himself slipping into an anxiety attack. “Don’t chase the rabbit. Just breathe. Just breathe. You’re paranoid. It’s fine to be paranoid, you have the right to be so,” he repeated what Sam taught him, “just don’t let it control you. Just breathe.”

He had not realized he was shaking until he reopened his eyes after his heart started to ease up. His stomach gave an unsettled lurch at the thought of finishing his breakfast and pushed the remaining bites in the disposal. 

“Do I need to inform Mr. Stark of your current state?” Jarvis asked. His voice sounded kindly, as if there were a real human within the walls of the house.

“No, no. It was just a little attack. I’m getting through it. It wasn’t the ice or anything like that. Just a random thought that I went a little too deep into. I’m fine now.” He rolled up his sleeves as he gathered the rest of the plates and pans and placed them in the sink. “Let him get ready. He seems a bit busy.”

“Indeed he is. But please keep me informed, sir. We do not want to overlook these little moments as they may well be signs of a bigger attack coming.”

“I know. I’ll keep you updated.” 

Steve cleaned the dishes by hand; even though Jarvis explained many times they could be done automated. He preferred to do chores on his own and add some more movement in his day. He could only do so much training and painting before he went stir-crazy. Besides, at least doing this felt like he was providing something back to the home he was living in for free.

He still let the dishwasher have a finishing round with all the dishware. Now, that was an invention. The plates came out so sanitized and hot. Although Steve may have dumpster-dived once or twice in his life and eaten fallen portions off of war-torn earth, he still appreciated cleanliness, thank you. Besides, anything that provided heat was a friend of his. Just a little chill had a tendency of snapping him into a panic attack where he would shiver for hours.

“Ok, that’s done.” He looked at the empty sink and full washer with pride. Maybe he could start the laundry and do some dusting. “Jarvis, do you know what time Tony will be home?”

“Unfortunately, not sir. He isn’t aware either. He predicts he’ll be late.”

“Ah. I was thinking about making him something for dinner.” He shrugged. “Think that’s ok?”

“He would appreciate that.”

“I just feel like I don’t know what to do right for him. He’s doing so much, you too, that I just want to give him something. I just don’t know what else to do.”

“Please do not worry about it, Mr. Rogers. You have done more for Tony than you yet know.”

“It doesn’t feel like enough. I do some chores that a computer can do.”

“I understand this is difficult for you. But you have made him happier than I have seen in years. That is something no one else has ever been able to do. You being here is important and necessary. Do not fret over something like chores.”

That was an impossible request but Steve did not bother Jarvis with his worries any longer. There was nothing he could do as of yet but, surely, he could figure something out. Tony was an important man, and important men were always in danger, perhaps Steve could offer up his services in that sense?

Nodding to himself, Steve walked around the penthouse as the idea took over his head. Acting as a bodyguard would be the perfect way to express his gratitude and provide something for Tony back.

A smile went on his face and he started to feel settled. Finally, something to do. Of course, the difficult part would be speaking to Tony about it. The man was a bit overprotective but with Steve’s powers and abilities, there had to be something he could be of use for.

Meandering around, Steve decided to fill up some free time before Tony’s departure by exploring. The household filled up roughly four-stories of space, not including the gym. Smaller apartments filled up other floors and that were in use but the occupants were not presently in. Apparently, they were very good friends of Tony’s and acted as business partners within a certain sector of Stark Industries.

There was something warming about that. Tony apparently really looked after the people he cared for.

‘There is no reason to worry about him.’ Steve smiled. ‘I’m really ridiculous. Look at what he does. There is no reason to think anything suspect.’

After a few seconds of walking, Steve found himself in a new location. Although he had been in the tower for a few days, except for the gym and kitchen, Steve had yet to really look around his new home. It was a hallway to the stairs heading to the other levels. So far, Tony had kept him using the elevator as a precaution but Steve had known there were stairs available. It was exciting to see another layer to this palace.

“Wow,” upon the walls were shelves and hanging photographs. Some were places or robots but most all of them were people. 

Steve walked around the open hallway, eyes upon the simple photographs like he was at a museum. Each one was special, Steve could tell, but there were some that really spoke volumes on what Tony valued.

One picture was a group with Tony in the middle. There was the kind woman Steve had only briefly met, Pepper Potts, and Happy Hogan, looking far friendly than he did in the office a few days prior, a cute little robot on the end, and a selection of men and women Steve had yet to meet but figured he would eventually as he got the hint these were the people who lived within the home. 

Everyone within the frame looked important to Tony; from the redheaded woman with firm eyes, to the man with cropped blond hair giving a peace sign to the camera, to the tall man dressed in odd garments. There was even a young man, very young—probably only a teen—grinning as he hung off the arm of the man dressed so unusually.

There were others within it, maybe fifteen people in total in the picture, and all just looked necessary. Like they were supposed to be in the picture and around Tony. Steve got the impression that this was Tony’s family and the concept of meeting them brewed up so many insecurities and doubts Steve did not wish to begin facing. Maybe after lunch he’ll feel prepared to be an adult and figure things out.

Walking down the hall of memories, Steve stopped before each photo to observe the details of the people within. It felt as if he were getting to know another side of Tony.

Surprisingly, there were some pictures of himself; some during his time in the army, one during one of his USO tours, and one of him smiling sheepishly to the camera surrounded by the Commandos.

It felt odd to see himself up on a wall that clearly meant so much to Tony.

“This man is going to ruin me.” He groaned, rubbing his face and quickly turned from the few of himself to focus on those unfamiliar. Only that search stopped dead when he found someone else familiar and better.

“Oh,” he stopped before another photo and a wobbly smile went on his face.

“Peggy.” She was slightly older with some gray in her hair and her hips wider. Her eyes were as bright as ever and her smile wide as she pulled a woman close to her. Tony had filled Steve in that a few years after Steve’s death she was transferred to America for a mission where she fell in love with a roommate. She was also Tony’s godmother and had been with him since the day he was born.

‘Just a few weeks.’ He told himself, remembering Tony’s promise to take him to see the only remaining person from his old life. ‘I’ll see you soon Peggy.’ 

There was only two pictures of Howard and within both he was part of another group. 

‘Jesus, Howard, what did you do to him?’ His shoulders sagged and shook his head, disappointed and hurt. It was another thing he wasn’t sure he was ready to face. He had to accept that his once good friend had done wrong to his own son…but Steve also needed to accept he was dating the son of his good friend and Steve was somehow, technically, younger. It caused an anti-logical-headache.

The final few pictures were of the same woman throughout different ages of her life. She had soft brown skin and hair that in some photos looked dark blond and others brunette. Her eyes were brown and warm. She looked so classy with pearls and high-collared pink dress but her smile did not look snobby or forced, rather it looked truly happy about life.

“There you are, love.” Tony smiled as he came into the hall, playing with his tie. “I wanted to see you before I was off.” He looked around at the photos and then approached Steve. “You looking for Howard?”

“No,” Steve comforted with honesty. “I was just curious about you and those in your life.” 

Tony kissed the back of his neck. “You’re such a sweetheart, ah, now one of the most important people of my life.” Tony pressed his chin on Steve’s shoulder to look at the picture. “This is mom.” 

“I had a feeling on that. She was stunning.” Steve noted as he held up one of the pictures. 

“An Italian dream, at least that’s what she said the boys from her old town used to call her.” Tony grinned. “I get the feeling they said other things but she wanted to keep it as PG-Disney as possible for me. Heard from old friends she was a bit of a wild-child.”

Steve laughed, “I thought I had recognized that glint.”

Tony gave his side a tickle. “Apparently, people can always find a good chunk of mom in me. Well, the people who matter. Most everyone else states I look like Howard.”

“He gave you a fine jaw and shoulders and,” he smiled pleasantly at Tony, “a fondness for facial hair…but looking at this picture, I can say I do see a bit more of her to you.”

“Really? Tell me how.”

“Howard was goofy and rambunctious, at least the man I got to meet,” he threw the man, his boyfriend, an apologetic look, “which I see in you often. But he was more hard-lines. Even with his growing wealth he was still thin like so many of us. You got bulk.”

“Mom did come from a line of thicker folk.” Tony commented.

“His mouth was thinner than yours too. I see her smile on you more so than Howard’s though I can say you got some wildness from the both of them. Her nose too,” Steve tilted his head as he studied the picture and the soft curves of the woman’s face. “Looks identical to yours actually. Got her ears too.”

Tony laughed, “Glad for that. Howard had some ears on him. Stood out with his military cut he kept on him.”

“Huh, he’d always kept his hair longer when I knew him.” Steve’s mouth fell down. “Did he treat her well?”

“Well enough. Mom was a strong woman. She knew she was in a comfortable but not the most loving relationship. She handled it well. She was a great support to him and he to her. I think on some level they were really good friends, possibly best friends, and cared deeply for one another.”

“But it wasn’t love?”

“Not romantic, no, it wasn’t. When I was young I couldn’t tell, but after time it just settled in to me that my parents were not in love with each other.”

“I’m sorry about that.” His voice sounded sympathetic but not pitiful which Tony appreciated.

“It happens. They were not the healthiest couples but he did not insult her or beat her. They slept in separate rooms but ate together at breakfast. Their Christmas gifts were never a surprise or anything standout but never impersonal. They were still able to tease and smile with each other even though I can only count the number of times they kissed on one hand. And mom was ok with that. She had lovers as Howard did. It was never complicated and I think it worked out so well because of that. Really, the only time they ever argued was about me.”

Steve’s throat felt dry, “Did Howard ever…I mean…to you…hurt you?”

Tony reached up and kissed Steve’s mouth tenderly. “No beatings. Plenty of insults that he’d argue were to make me stronger. Did a number on my insecurities there for a while, but hate to admit it,” he shrugged, “I am where I’m at today because of it. I’m not grateful for it, not saying that, but at least I got something.”

“Tony…oh, god…it…” Steve looked horrified, “was it because of me?”

“Sweetie, no, no.” Tony hushed and instantly gave another comforting kiss to his Steve. “He did it because he was a bitter man with his own insecurities. He was heartbroken about you, yes, but it was his own fault that he did this. Trust me.” He cupped Steve’s face gently. “It took me some time to realize it myself, but that’s the fact. If you blame yourself for his actions then you might as well blame me too.”

Instantly, Steve shook his head in denial. “You could never be blamed for your own abuse. What he did was his doing and not yours. You don’t deserve that. I just…” A shadow of doubt passed over his eyes. “I just didn’t see that. I never thought he’d be a fantastic father, he was so self-centered, but not…not cruel.”

“He wasn’t cruel to me--”

“A parent should never insult their child.” Steve bit back. “That is cruelty.” 

Tony smiled gently. “Thank you.”

The gratitude took Steve by surprise. “For what?”

“Just…for taking my side. I was worried you wouldn’t believe me. He was a friend of yours.”

“You don’t seem like the type to lie about something like this. There is no reason to anyway. Howard is gone and I’m out of my time. There is nothing for you to gain. Howard, the one I left behind, is my friend and I’d defend him…but not your dad. That…that is so upsetting, Tony.”

“Then we won’t talk about that part any more. As you said, he’s dead and you’re here with me,” he finished and sighed longingly. Another thing his old man lost that Tony gained. “You can keep asking about them, especially her. I don’t get to remember her enough.”

Steve’s expression looked so breakable for a split second and he took a sharp intake of breath before he nodded with a tiny smile, “How did they meet?”

Tony pressed himself close against Steve and stared at the photograph of his mother. “Howard met her in Italy. I think it was seven years after you,” his voice trailed off for a moment and he nuzzled against Steve. “He was on a tour or something. He said it was something to do with a personal project but he was so deep in government at the time who knew what he was really up to.”

“I never expected him to get married. He appeared to like the bachelor life.”

“They ran into each other and then had a whirlwind romance. They met off and on for a few years until one day mom got a bun in the oven and they decided to get hitched.”

“You?” Steve smiled.

“No. It was my older brother, Steven.” 

“You have a brother?” Steve felt air whoosh out of his lungs. “Howard named him after me?”

“Yes and I did. Sort of.” Tony shrugged. “Miscarriage.”

Steve’s face fell. “Oh, Tony, I am so sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter much to me. Mom took it hard from what I hear. She handled my birth eight years later fine and was the best mother. Howard,” Tony scowled. “He didn’t handle losing you for a second time.”

“Is that when…” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, we wanted to stop talking about that.”

“Yes, we are stopping that conversation. Besides, I’m interested in you.” Tony’s hand reached over to cover Steve’s, which still delicately held the picture. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Your mom.”

“Oh.”

“I saw the look before, when I mentioned how I didn’t remember her often enough. You looked like a kicked puppy.” Tony’s fingers gave Steve’s a squeeze. “There are very little records of her. Birth certificate and some bills to her name but not much.”

“Ma,” Steve cleared his throat a bit and sniffed. It had been so long since he spoke of her. “Was a bit like yours, I think. Wild-child. Had me out of wedlock. Hugh Rogers, the man she married, was not even my father.”

Tony moved in front of Steve quickly and gaped at him. He had never heard of this information and he swore he was one of the biggest fanatics of Captain America alive. “ _What_?”

“They were able to hide it well enough.” Steve laughed a little. “Hugh was gay. They married so she could keep some respect and he could keep his secret.”

“No way.” Tony breathed out. His nerves were jingling and he felt a big grin coming over his face like he was a child on Christmas morning. To think there was something about Steve he did not know. To think he was probably one of the _only_ people to know.

Steve laughed breathily. “Yeah, they were a bit like Howard and your mom I think. Though, in the end, not as close of friends.” Steve sighed and gently placed the photograph back in its place. “Drinking was common back then and Hugh was so hurt inside from what he was hiding. I don’t remember him. He died when I was two or three. He died working in a factory. Common back then too.”

“What about your mom?”

“The best.” Steve did not bother to fight the smile on his face. “She was amazing and sacrificed so much for me. I was _always_ sick. Born premature, had so many ailments, was a bit clumsy which never helped…I remember I would snap into fevers that lasted for days and she would be there for me. Stroking right over my eyebrows and would tell me stories of fairies and banshees from Ireland. She’d fill my head with so many images that I would constantly draw them when my hands could work properly.”

Steve’s lips wobbled a bit but he managed to keep the smile up. “Ma was a storyteller. She could weave words so beautifully. I could never really get the hang of it, not like her. I had a lisp for a while and I didn’t like to speak out loud. So she told me to draw everything. Turns out I had a knack for it.” 

Tony swore he was going to buy out an art store for his Steve and a whole library of books on everything Ireland. Maybe take him there…had Steve even seen his mother’s country?

“Ma was a nurse. She was so brave and hated being told no…hated hearing other people get put down. She always told me to stand up for anything and everyone I cared for because it was always worth it.” He laughed. “One time she got her nose broken because she would not stand down from a drunkard. She always had a smile for me when I came home limping and bloody. She was just so brave and amazing. She went to the locations no one else wanted to go to. But that was a downfall of hers too, I suppose.” He shrugged meekly. “She eventually got tuberculosis and died when I was sixteen.”

“She sounded outstanding.”

“Mhm, have yet to meet anyone like her.”

“Do you know where she’s buried?”

“Yes,” his voice shuddered briefly but he nodded as if he didn’t notice, “if it’s still around.”

“We’ll visit her this weekend if you want.” He kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth then checked his watch and groaned out a curse. “I’d much rather continue this and I’m sorry I need to break away in the middle of something so important and emotional, but I have to leave.”

“It’s fine. Don’t feel upset.” Steve turned around and held Tony’s hand, feeling a bit braver after sharing such intimate parts of themselves. “Jarvis mentioned you’d be late?” 

Tony moaned in misery, “Very.”

“I’ll wait up for you.”

“No, no.” He wiggled his finger in scolding. “You need your sleep.”

Steve waved the concern away, “I’ve slept for seventy-years. And you actually have me on a curfew,” he gave Tony an unimpressed glare. “I’ve slept enough.”

“You’re delicate.”

“I’m a science experiment, war veteran, and nearly a hundred. I don’t think I need a bedtime.”

“Again, you’re delicate.” Tony kissed him and reluctantly pulled back. “I’d love to keep bickering with you, but I _have_ to leave.” He dragged Steve towards the elevator where he gave him one more kiss. “See you tomorrow, love. And you best get some sleep.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yes, dad.”

“I am more than willing to try out the Daddy-kink, but I think that’s still a little too far for your innocent mind.” Tony’s grin grew hungry at Steve’s confused stare. “Sleep, Steve.”

“I’ll see you later, Tony.” Steve responded, avoiding the promise. 

“Brat.”

Steve just gave an innocent shrug and waved him away as the doors closed, leaving him alone within the penthouse for the first time. It felt strange and empty without Tony.

“Well,” he sighed, hands on his hips. “Guess I could try another movie marathon?”

-o-

“All guests accounted for?” Tony asked in greeting as he walked into the designated meeting area. It was dark and it smelled sterile and full of bleach. He walked around the drains built into the floor, their once golden color starting to show rust, before he then turned his attention to the surrounding room. It was plagued in just the right amount of darkness, with spotlights hovering a few feet above each drain. It was empty and once everyone fell still it would be uncomfortably silent.

The whole scene would make skin crawl, especially once the color red was brought it. Blood should stand out nicely, flowing down the drain under the light. With how large the warehouse room was, screams would bounce about with an echo-effect.

Perfect aesthetics.

He hated to admit it, but Natasha was right to go stereotypical simple horror over his want for a more Bond-theme. The mood was set up and even he found the empty warehouse eerie. With just the final touches, the special movie would truly reach the hearts of the audience.

‘Perfect.’

“Yep, yep.” Clint hummed as he played with the camera set-up that was a few feet across from the drains. “They’re in the back, howling. It’s so annoying. Bruce had to leave. You know he doesn’t like people crying.”

“You’d think after so many years, he’d grow used to it.” Tony noted but his tone carried no heat. Besides the new edition of his Steve, Bruce was probably the most sensitive and weak-stomach of the group. Even his new adopted younger brother was taking on the dark side of the business easier than the scientist. “But, he’s been through enough in war-zones. He just needs to be in the back to keep the tools up to par for Nat. No need for him to get queasy or trigger nightmares.”

Clint nodded, “Fair. Hey, I got me a salad from Applebee’s. Wanna bite?”

“The fuck you doing with a salad?” Tony came over and looked at the open carton of food and huffed. “And from Applebee’s? Really? You have a couple of million in your bank account and I can’t drag you away from mediocre chains to save my life.” Tony still took a generous bite of the chicken salad, picked at it for a bit, and then took another bite. He wished he could’ve had more time to wake up and enjoy Steve’s breakfast but stealing food from Clint would have to do.

“I got a message from my little sis yesterday…well a screaming fit.” He sulked. “Apparently doctor confidentiality no longer exists because someone who turns green decided it’d be a great idea to tell her my cholesterol level. Now, if I want to see the rugrats and get cake I have to eat nothing but salad for two weeks.”

“I thought the party was this weekend?”

“And I thought I face my fear and say no to my she-devil sister.” Clint’s shoulders sunk, an epic pout on his face. “She and Bruce are in cahoots. Saying it’s out of love. Psh, do I look unhealthy? Look at these biceps!”

“You kiss them and call them your guns and you’re joining the guest list.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.”

“And to be fair, didn’t you eat eight burgers in one day?”

“That was ages ago!” Clint whined.

“It was literally last week.” 

“You were there too.”

“But I only ate _six_.” Tony corrected. “And I didn’t pick out all the lettuce and tomatoes out so I got some healthy benefit.”

“That doesn’t count, Tony.” Natasha called from her sentry point by the back door.

“It so does.” Tony called back.

Clint paused in his work to reach over and grab the salad away from Tony’s greedy hands and shovel the food in his mouth. “So,” he choked a bit over a stray chicken cube, “How is McSexypants doing today?”

“Stubborn.” Tony sighed. “Such a stubborn, wonderful brat.” 

“You’re grinning. That’s scary.” Clint pointed out and tossed a small tomato at Natasha who grabbed it in her mouth. Clint’s hands shot up to show touchdown.

“I can’t seem to stop.” Now he sighed as if in a dreamy state. “He’s such a doll. He’s made me meals, laughs at my jokes, and is so shy and sweet.”

“When’s the wedding?” 

“Haven’t decided yet. Though I need to get him a ring.” Tony said as he tried to get another bite of food but Clint kept it to him possessively. “I was going to put attention on that after this. Speaking of,” he tapped his watch at the redhead. “Are we ready?”

“Just waiting on your word. Clint has us hooked up to appear live to the designated individuals…all of which received your invitation to watch.” Natasha listed off. “Thor is keeping our guests occupied, Bruce has the tools and syringes prepared, you’ve made sure that no matter how long we drag this out we won’t get tracked, and Peter has sworn to me he will head straight home after-school to study for his Literature test tomorrow.”

“Good,” Tony fixed his cuffs, preparing for his appearance. “I promised his aunt his grades wouldn’t slip being my intern.”

“He really wanted to be here.” Clint noted. “He’s trying to get better at finding veins during, he still feels bad about the mess last time, but that only happens when he gets _experience_.”

“He’ll get experience once he gets an A in Lit. I don’t care how dull he finds that class. He doesn’t get to come on these missions when he is a genius and he’s getting Cs on essays.” Tony huffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Ugh, you’re such a boring papa.”

“Just cause you assigned yourself role as Vodka Aunt doesn’t mean everyone else can too.” Tony then tapped his chin. “Maybe he should come study with Steve. I’m sure they’d both love that. Certainly keep the two from bouncing off the walls for a short time.”

“Tony,” Natasha snapped her fingers for his attention. “Focus, please. I want this done.”

“Right, right. You got soaps to catch up on.” He swirled his hand around like a conductor. “Bring them in.”

Natasha nodded and opened the door where pleas and sobs started to stream into the main hall. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Maybe after we let their sobs go for a few minutes we take the tongues first. This is already causing me a migraine. The echoes will be miserable.”

Clint swung out his switchblade, “Sure thing.”

“ _No_ , Barton, not what you eat from. God you are so unsanitary.” Tony’s nose scrunched up. “Knowing you, you’ll forget to clean it and then try to eat berries from the tip again. Besides, it’s Natasha and Thor’s turn. You get it next time.”

“I’ve only done the berry thing with my arrows. _God_ , get with the times, old man. But fine,” Clint shrugged and then stabbed his blade into another piece of chicken. “More time for munchies.”

“Do not get any dressing on the equipment.” Tony warned and used his foot to push Clint on the wheeled chair away from the computers and camera. He rolled his eyes as the man just waved like a beauty queen on a float on his trip to the wall.

Pressing an intercom button he called out, “Bruce, check-in.”

“Here Tony. I have two carts ready for Natasha and Thor. It should last them a few hours. Syringes with the different hallucinogenics and mutations at the ready. Be careful with those, they’re still a little testy.”

“Will do, Brucie-bear.” Tony said. “Leave them by the door and keep in the back. I won’t check in again till their silent for you.”

“I appreciate that.” Bruce said, truly grateful.

Tony brought out his phone and texted Peter: _Starting now. I want to hear about the test tomorrow. Do good and I have a big surprise for you._

The boy responded instantly, despite for sure being in class, with: _Sure thing, Tony! I’ll get the A. Still cant’ believed you wouldn’t let me come from a miss-up on one essay._

_It was two essays and you got a C on both. An A tomorrow or no surprise._

_Fiiiiiiine._

‘Ok, that should keep him interested for a bit and keep him from text-bombing me during work again.’ Tony started a quick mental checklist and found that as long as the audience was in their place they were ready.

Clapping his hands he got the group’s attention “Thor, bring them in. Now! Everyone, time for fun. Lights, camera,” he could not fight the eager grin spreading over his face, “action.”

-o-

Steve was at the end of Return of the King when Jarvis informed him that Tony was making his way up to the penthouse.

With a quick check to the clock he was surprised to see that it was nearly four in the morning. Apparently binge-watching movies was a dangerous past time. He got up to his feet, popped his back, and brought his popcorn and cereal bowls to the sink to fill with water and wash later in the day.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he groaned as he felt the crick start to twitch.

“Ugh, when did I last move?”

“About forty minutes ago when you used the restroom. But then you returned and went back to your same position. You did not lounge properly.”

“Yeah, I feel it.” He popped his back again and went to the elevator to greet his boyfriend. Like many times during the day, his heart did cliché flip-flops at the idea that he was waiting for a loved-one to return.

There was something nice about it, he finally settled on the idea, to know there was someone coming back to him and someone Steve would return to. There was stability and comforting. And maybe Sam was right, guilt did not need to chase him away from Tony, there was nowhere and no one else to run to.

He frowned, ‘There I go again. Where are these thoughts coming from?’ 

Scrubbing his face he groaned and shook out his limbs to get feeling back into them. He’d always been a realist, growing up the way he did he had to, but he always thought himself somewhat positive and hopeful of humanity.

‘Perhaps I’m more affected than I want to believe.’ It wasn’t just the crash that kept him awake at night after all. Many nights he dreamt of screams for mothers and pleas to God to live. Other times it was the tortured, empty look of survivors he and his team could free from camps. Or Bucky, slipping through his fingers to meet a sad, lonely death at the bottom of a never-ending cliff.

He shuddered, trying no to fall into the trap of another attack. ‘No, we’re doing better. We can’t depend on these people for so much for any longer. It’s not fair to them. We got to get over this, Rogers.’

Shaking the thought out of him, he put on a smile once the elevator dinged open and Tony walked in.

“Hey, Tony.”

“You’re up.” The man’s voice was deep and rough.

The tone did something to Steve’s stomach and he swore even his thighs jumped at the vibrations. There was such a tingling sensation ripping through his skin and he found he couldn’t use his own voice for a few moments.

“I…yes? Watching movies.”

“I thought I told you to go to bed?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t always take orders well. Besides, I…well, really liked Lord of the Rings.” He swallowed thickly. 

“You should’ve gone to bed, baby.” Tony said, his voice sounded almost like he was slurring. 

“Uh,” Steve’s heart was pounding. “I guess it’s a bit late?” He decided to brave the sensations and approach the man. The closer he got the more he saw and the more he realized his boyfriend was not angry in the slightest.

Tony was panting and there was a small layer of sweat coating his golden skin. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth was pulled back into a hungry grin as he stared Steve down.

“W-Wha--” 

Tony grabbed him, spun him around, and shoved him up against the wall. Instantly, his body was pressed tightly against Steve’s and he started to grind, leaving Steve to see stars, and let out a surprised breath that Tony swallowed instantly in a demanding kiss.

‘ _Oh_.’ Steve thought before the stars took over his vision and he tilted his head back to let Tony do whatever he wanted with him. He’d never been kissed like this before. He always thought his first intense one would be clumsy and awkward but Tony apparently did not know how to be either with his mouth.

His tongue pushed and dominated throughout Steve’s mouth. It did not wait for Steve’s own to join in on the dance as Tony continued to coax Steve into some sort of submission.

Tony’s fingers pulled away from his shoulders and found themselves up Steve’s cotton shirt. They skipped across the skin of his stomach a few times before the touch became starved. They remained primarily on his stomach and chest but occasional a fingernail would press against a nipple or the fingertips would get a little too low inside his pants.

Steve was seeing the universe now.

Panting, Tony pulled back to give them both a chance to breathe. Though Steve had a feeling it was for his own benefit, as someone clearly experienced and trained as Tony was probably knew how to take breaths during a kiss. Steve appreciated the concern though because he was quite sure he was about to collapse.

“O-Oh, god.” Steve finally moaned out.

“Project is done.” Tony purred. “All I could think about was you. You took all my attention. I needed,” he hissed as he pressed their clothed groins together and gave a painful thrust, “needed to be home.” His tongue didn’t make it inside Steve’s mouth this time as it traced over the pink lips temptingly. “Tried to get you to go to bed. I can get…antsy after a project. High off a victory or something. But you’re up. You’re up after I couldn’t thin of anything but you.”

“T-Tony,” was there any other word in his vocabulary? Steve wasn’t sure. He also really, truly didn’t care. The feeling was astounding. He felt better than he ad in his life. His senses were on fire and everything felt, tasted, and smelled erotic. He couldn’t quite place any other adjective to it…but he wanted more. It was addicting.

“Tony,” his voice sounded stronger though breathy with a plea. “Tony.”

Tony seemed to know what he was getting at and aggressively started to pull at Steve’s pants.

Feeling brave and in the moment of more, Steve went to Tony’s own and fumbled with the button and zipper.

“Steve,”

“Don’t stop.” Steve begged, stopping his fumbling to grab Tony’s face and pull him back for more of that addicting kiss. “Oh, god, Tony.” He whimpered and pulled back. He was happy, he was quite possibly high on the happiness, but he didn’t care. Steve’s mind had been in overdrive for the past few days and he was tired of it. He wanted it off and he wanted Tony. And damn it, he was going to have it. 

“Tony,” he repeated with a broken moan. He wasn’t sure he was saying the proper thing for the moment but it felt so _right_. “Take me.”

Those brown eyes were now almost black and his trembling stopped as he gave Steve a look that nearly made his own blue eyes roll back in ecstasy. It promised nothing but pleasure and agony and Steve wanted it.

Tony said nothing as he slammed his body back close to Steve’s own and kissed him with a promise of fulfilling everything Steve could ever want.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I have to decide if I will up the rating to Explicit or not. I got time to decide! We'll see what you all want from the story/what I feel works best. I'll say, if I do not change the rating by next chapter I do not think the story will become more graphic than it already is. I'm also unsure if this will ever have an actual plot besides just their life together in these unusual circumstances. I don't know if it's needed either. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story and what you hope to read in the near future!


End file.
